la fuerza de nuestro amor
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: misión: investigar un extraño fenómeno en un castillo de otro país. suspenso, drama, seres de otro mundo, amor, traición, Shikamaru, Temari...
1. Chapter 1

**La fuerza de nuestro amor**

_Era una noche sin luna en una pequeña aldea de campesinos, cuando el ruido de un trueno interrumpió el pacífico silencio de la noche, pero que no logro despertar a sus habitantes. _

_En ese momento de un castillo abandonado a las afueras de la aldea se escapaba una espesa neblina impregnada con un penetrante olor a azufre y sangre. La neblina iba acompañada del lamento de una voz femenina. Todos los aldeanos se asomaron por las ventanas para descifrar que ocurría y lo que vieron los dejo atónitos:_

_El castillo abandonado estaba siendo rodeado por un anillo de fuego de varios metros de altura, la cual tan inexplicablemente como apareció se desvaneció, dejando tras de si al castillo con todas sus paredes llenas de unos jeroglíficos escritos en sangre._

_Se acercaron y descubrieron que eso no era todo; en el suelo estaba un pentagrama, igualmente escrito en sangre, que poseía por centro al castillo._

_El miedo se esparció rápidamente y por eso el líder de la aldea envió un mensajero a konoha para pedir ayuda. A su mente solo venían dos posibilidades y ninguna le agradaba: los culpables podían ser los ninjas rencorosos con su señor feudal que pensaban esparcir el miedo por las aldeas aprovechando que ellos eran los únicos del país, o era una entidad de otra dimensión. Esta no era una situación que debía tomarse a la ligera._

…

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir haciendo lucir a las de por si imponentes puertas de konoha aun mas impresionantes. Una chica rubia las miraba decidida a cumplir un único objetivo: VENGANZA.

Espero escondida entre unos arboles, lista para atacar a su oponente en cuanto lo viera. "_ese idiota ni sabrá que lo golpeó. Este será el encuentro final y pienso salir victoriosa"_ pensaba con una sarcástica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "_es todo o nada…shikamaru"_

Unos minutos mas tarde escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas volteó y descubrió que se trataba de su compañera en esta venganza. Se dedicaron una mirada a modo de saludo y tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, debían ser cuidadosas, después de todo su enemigo no era nada mas ni nada menos que uno de los mejores estrategas de todo el país del fuego.

Las horas pasaban sin que pudieran ver rastro de él. A excepción de un joven que había entrado corriendo, la mañana había trascurrido con mucha calma.

Ya debería estar aquí-dijo en voz baja una de las rubias- y si nos ha descubierto?

Ya lo conoces, debe haberse quedado dormido, y no te preocupes por eso mi plan es a prueba de errores. Esta vez conseguiremos nuestra venganza.

De pronto vieron a su objetivo salir a paso lento por las puertas. Rápidamente lo detallaron: no llevaba su uniforme ninja o armas, estaba indefenso.

Lo siguieron por media hora hasta que se detuvo en un claro. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea para poder atacar y huir antes de que se enteraran los guardias de la puerta, solo debían esperan a que, como siempre se recostará en el pasto para ver a sus adoradas nubes.

Así paso, shikamaru se tumbó en el fresco pasto y sencillamente dejo que el viento le revolviera el cabello, el cual llevaba suelto para poder disfrutar al máximo ese día. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y respiró hondamente ese aire tan puro que lo llenaba de una paz que solo él era capas de entender.

-es ahora o nunca-dijo una de las chicas- no falles

- no te preocupes, todo acabara pronto.

La chica se movió un poco para quedar en una mejor posición para atacar. Ese movimiento hizo que la rama crujiera bajo su peso. El ruido no paso inadvertido para shikamaru que inmediatamente despertó y buscó con la mirada el origen del sonido. Como no se repitió se relajo un poco, pero en ese momento una lluvia de kuneis lo obligó a saltar hacia los arboles.

Quien eres?- gritó.

No obtuvo respuesta. Un ráfaga de aire empezó a soplar con fuerza haciendo que las hojas de los arboles salieran volando junto con su cuerpo. Cuando cayó se encontró con una rubia enmascarada que empezó a lanzarle kuneis. Él intentaba esquivarlos, pero no pudo evitar que varios lo cortaran. Harto de esa situación decidió que era el momento de contraatacar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una segunda enmascarada apareció a sus espaldas con algo en sus manos. Se trataba de una, una, una, ¿cubeta de pintura?.

-VENGANZA!- gritaron al unisonó las mujeres mientras que la que tenia la cubeta bañara a shikamaru en pintura color rosado.

Las chicas se quitaron las mascaras para que él supiera la identidad de las que propiciaron tan inusual ataque. Se trataban de Ino y Temari. Ellas sonrieron maliciosamente mientras caminaban alrededor de shikamaru.

¡Pero Temari! Te quedó muy bien esta "redecoración"

Gracias Ino. Solo es cuestión de elegir el color adecuado. El resto se hace prácticamente solo

El rosado es perfecto.

Lo se. Aunque creó que falta algo

Pienso igual, pero que será?..YA SE.

En ese instante shikamaru sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo obligó a arrodillarse. Ino lo había golpeado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta y aprovechó el momento para darle un sedante que lo dejo profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó observo, no solo vio a Ino y Temari, sino también a Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, y Sakura riéndose de manera incontrolable. No entendía nada. Chouji en ese momento le pasó un espejo para que pudiera ver su rostro:

Tenia dos coletas atadas por enormes listones rojos, delineador de ojos violeta, enormes aretes en forma de mariposa, los labios pintados de color rojo, tenia rubor en las mejillas, sin mencionar la pintura rosada.

Se puso rojo de la ira y antes de que pudiera decir algo Temari comento en vos alta:

Esta es tu paga por la humillación que nos hiciste a Ino, y a mi arrojándonos pasteles

Eso fue un accidente

Ahórrate tus excusas que sabemos que lo hiciste intencionalmente.

Shikamaru estaba tan molesto que no sentía ganas de explicarles que lo que había ocurrido fue que su madre e había encargado comprar 12 pasteles para quien sabe que y quería que se los llevara en 10 minutos cuando la pastelería estaba a 15 minutos de camino, por eso los tomo todos de una vez y se fue saltando por los tejados, pero tropezó y casualmente estaban ellas abajo. De lo único que era culpable era de haberse reído ante esa escena.

Chouji, que conocía a la perfección a shikamaru sabia cuan humillado y furioso debía encontrarse. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se extendió para que se limpiara, pero él simplemente ignoro el gesto y caminó hacia el rio que se encontraba detrás de sus "amigos". Se quitó el maquillaje, las coletas y la pintura. El único resto que quedaba de esa broma tan pesada era la pintura en su ropa.

Sai llego en ese momento y no entendía de qué se estaban riendo sus amigos

-shikamaru que te pasó?

- nada- respondió secamente intentando no estallar de ira con la única persona en ese lugar que no se había burlado de él

-Sai te tardaste- dijo Naruto- las chicas ya hicieron su jugada. HUBIERAS VISTO COMO QUEDÓ.

"que se tardó? Así que él también estaba involucrado" pensó shikamaru dedicándole una mirada de odio a Sai, la cual no paso inadvertida para él.

La hokage me mandó a llamar. Nos quiere a todos nosotros en su despacho de forma inmediata. También me pidió que avisara a Shino y a Hinata. Ellos ya deben a ver llegado. Lo mejor será partir ahora.

Todos se disponían a partir cuando notaron que shikamaru no los seguía

La hokage también quiere hablar contigo- dijo Sakura

Pues que se espere a que me cambie de ropa

Eso si que no. Vendrás ahora. Piénsalo somos mas que tu y estamos dispuestos a llevarte a la fuerza si es necesario

Shikamaru respiro profundo. Su humillación parecía que se prolongaría por más tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Mentiras

Shikamaru caminaba con la cabeza agachada intentando ignorar las burlas y risas de todas las personas que lo veían. Su ropa manchada de pintura rosada había sido suficiente para volverse el hazme reír de toda konoha; incluso su padre. Él fue el peor, no conforme con reírse empezó a tratarlo como si fuera una vergüenza para todo el clan.

_"Lo decía en broma. Realmente no pensaba eso, lo conozco lo suficiente para saberlo, simplemente se divertía a cuestas mías como cuando se emborrachaba ¿o no? Últimamente lo hacia mas seguido de lo normal y mi madre se ha sumado a veces lo cual si es raro."_ Pensaba _"empezaron a tratarme así desde que me negué al matrimonio arreglado con…. Ya olvide su nombre. Si aceptaba la aldea entera se vería beneficiada. Puede que mi decisión hubiera sido egoísta, pero no es tanto como para que me odien. ¿Odio? Si ellos me odian por no ser lo que ellos querían. Fui ingenuo al creer que no, mi madre siempre deseó una niña y mi padre, él solo me ve como un error"_

Sin permiso suyo unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Esos pensamientos en verdad le dolían, puede que no fuera el hijo más amoroso, pero la idea de que sus padres lo odiaran lo lastimaba en el alma. Prefería mil veces escuchar que están muertos a que ellos le dijeran que lo odiara. Intento apartar esa idea de su mente y trato de pensar objetivamente, mas su mente alterada no se lo permitía.

_"¿Por qué no puedo pensar con claridad? Ellos me quieren, al igual que mis amigos"_ disimuladamente dirigió una mirada a sus amigos los cuales se seguían burlando de él a pesar de que lo veían llorar, es mas Temari se burlaba era de eso "_vaya amigos que tengo. Me ven llorando y se ríen de mi. ¿Por qué lloro? Ni que fuera para tanto de seguro debo lucir gracioso. Pero…..en los exámenes chunnin todos también se rieron de mi, y en varias ocasiones todos se han burlado de alguna manera de mi. ¡Que estoy pensando! Tan solo que mi papá se casó con mi mamá porque en una borrachera la confundió con su novia y el dejo embarazado y mis abuelos los obligaron a casarse…. Por eso la boda arreglada, era para deshacerse de mí. Y Chouji solo es mi amigo porque de niños nadie le presto atención, y nunca he sido del todo del agrado de Ino, Naruto, Sakura, ni de nadie."_ Se detuvo y seco con la manga de su suéter sus lagrimas que habían pasado de ser de tristeza a de rabia _"MENTIRA. Toda mi vida ha sido eso, una mentira. Cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru o cuando akatsuki perseguía a Naruto, todos se preocuparon por ellos, pero a puesto a que si algo me pasara a mi no les importaría. Asuma era la única persona que me valoraba, un momento eso, eso solo lo hizo porque debía hacerlo, claro como no me di cuenta antes, si en el salón de clases en la academia siempre me lanzaba objetos con la excusa de despertarme. TIPICO, pero ya no más, no volverán a_ _burlarse de mí. Les hare creer que no he entendido su jueguito y dejare pasar esta misión, pero cuando acabe, me iré de konoha."_

En sus ojos apareció una mirada desafiante que a sus acompañantes les heló la sangre. Ellos se reunieron en un pequeño círculo y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja:

- Tal vez nos pasamos- dijo Sakura

- Deberíamos disculparnos- dijo Kiba

- Es verdad. Creo que lo mejor debió ser parar cuando empezó a llorar- dijo Sai

- Shikamaru, aunque no lo demuestre es muy sentimental y frágil. Pudimos a verlo herido- dijo Chouji

- Lo mejor será que hagamos con él las pases antes de que decida tomar represarías con nosotros- dijo Naruto

- Por su mirada creo que ya debió haber encontrado la manera- dijo Ino

- Ese llorón. Debería madurar de una vez. En fin creo que tienen razón, ya nos divertimos. La idea era vengarnos, no hacerlo nuestro enemigo- dijo Temari

Cuando voltearon dispuestos a disculparse se dieron cuenta de que shikamaru ya no los miraba de manera desafiante, es mas los ignoró por completo y siguió solo su camino hacia la sala de la hokage. Ellos no insistieron, sabían que cuando se ponía así lo mejor era dejarlo solo un rato. Ya tendrían después tiempo para reconciliarse.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos un par de ninjas enmascarados se reían escondidos desde un callejón

- fue simple confundir su mente para hacerle creer que todos lo odiaban. Esa broma nos facilito el trabajo

- no se porque la jefa tiene un particular interés en este chico, pero si se ha tomado tantas molestias debe tener planeado algo grande

- sí, es verdad. Me muero de la curiosidad. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir sembrando la semilla de la duda y la miseria en su mente, y esperar a que el resto del grupo haga su parte

- no hables tan confiado. Me entere que es un genio con un I.Q. de más de 200. Si no tienes cuidado podría descubrirte y todo se echaría a perder

- no te preocupes por eso. Se lo que hago

Minutos más tarde, Tsunade tenía enfrente suyo a Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Sakura y Kakashi. Adicionalmente en la habitación había un mensajero del país de las 6 islas, al cual Ino y Temari reconocieron inmediatamente, era el chico que habían visto entrar corriendo. Debía tratarse de una misión muy importante.

- Antes de decirles cual es su misión- hablaba la hokage muy seriamente- quiero saber un par de cosas….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ruinas.

-Antes de decirles cual es su misión- hablaba la hokage muy seriamente- quiero saber una cosas. ¿porque Shikamaru tienes la ropa llena de pintura rosada?

eso no viene al caso- respondió cortantemente, pero una mirada a los ojos de Tsunade bastó para saber que no se conformaría con esa respuesta- pasé por una casa que estaban pintando y accidentalmente me cayó pintura encima, como Sai llegó avisando sobre esta misión no tuve tiempo de cambiarme

de acuerdo- dijo poco satisfecha con la respuesta "¿por qué no acuso a sus compañeros? Lo que hicieron es suficiente para que se ganaran una sanción sobre todo a Temari que lleva 2 meses aquí por el programa kirikae*"- su misión consiste en investigar un extraño fenómeno ocurrido recientemente en la aldea del silencio del país de las 6 islas. Como el viaje en barco dura 4 días y la misión es de extremada urgencia, tienen una hora para alistarse, Tetsu les informara los detalles después, él es un chunnin de esa aldea. Pueden retirarse.

Una vez afuera kakashi les dijo que se iría con Tetsu para realizarles una preguntas. Cuando estuvieron solo los chunnin** y Temari.

Pudiste a vernos delatado- dijo Temari a Shikamaru- ¿porque no lo hiciste? A mi me hubieras ocasionado graves problemas

problemático..-les lanzó una mirada de indiferencia antes de proseguir- Hinata me hiciste el favor que te pedí- ella asintió con la cabeza- entregaselos a Ino y Temari- Hinata les dio a cada una una caja- este era mi regalo de disculpa por haberme tropezado y que coinsidencialmente ustedes terminaran cubiertas de pastel. Es bueno saber que desperdicio mis ahorros y mi tiempo para ser humillado públicamente.

Después de decir se marchó sin voltear a mirar las caras de vergüenza de sus amigas. Ino abrió primero su regalo era un broche

esta hecho de un material especial que crea campos de fuerza para proteger a quien lo use, sin que este piense en ello y no requiere mucha cantidad de chakra- explicó Hinata- el suyo temari-san fue pensado en sus jutsus, es un pequeño abanico hecho de una tela multiplicadora de chakra hará que sus ataques sean aun más poderosos de lo que son normalmente y es mucho mas fácil de ocultar en misiones infiltración ¿ ustedes fueron las que ensuciaron con la pintura?

Entre otras cosas- dijeron tímidamente las dos

pues es muy difícil, incluso para un ANBU conseguir objetos similares a esos, me pidió el favor de entregárselos, al pesar estaba muy apenado por a verles arruinado ese día.

Temari que aun no había abierto su regalo lo abrió y si no fuera porque había una pared detrás de ella estaba segura de que se hubiera desmayado "nunca antes había visto un abanico tan hermoso como este...y yo- sentía que el alma se le hacia trizas mientras recordaba la broma tan pesada que le había hecho a Shikamaru a modo de venganza- creo que primero debí haber hablado con él, por suerte la broma solo fue entre nosotros"

un fuerte griterío sacó a Temari de sus pensamientos y al asomarse a la ventana vio como TODOS se burlaban de Shikamaru. El motivo: por todos lados se encontraban fotos de él cuando todavía tenia el maquillaje, obligándolo a irse lo mas rápido que podía a su casa para tratar de huir de las burlas.

Temari fuiste tú la que colocó los carteles- preguntó Ino

no- Temari volteo para ver a todos los involucrados- ¡quien fue! Acordamos que seria solo entre nosotros, a quien de ustedes le pareció gracioso tomar fotos y pegarlas por toda la aldea

no fuimos nosotros, no hubiéramos tenido tiempo de tomar la foto a escondidas y pegarlas, debió hacerlo alguien mas- dijo Sakura sin tener idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho.

mientras tanto, amparados por la oscuridad un par de hombres reían maliciosamente:

por esto te dije que no te preocuparas. Si mi jutsu de mi influencia no daba resultados, esto definitivamente le quitaran las ganas de poner un pie en esta aldea o de hablar con sus conocidos

definitivamente sus "amigos" nos facilitaron enormemente nuestra misión. Sabes...se me ocurre una gran idea.

Después de escuchar como media aldea se burlaba de él, Shikamaru finalmente llegó a su casa. Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto se encontró con su padre que tenia en una de sus manos una de esas fotos

explicame esto. Tu madre quería una niña, pero no creó que le agrade ver esto- decía Shikaku con voz firme y decepcionada- creó que ya se el motivo por el que no te quisiste casar

no me quise casar porque soy muy joven y no la amo, y lo de la foto fue una broma de Ino. Ya tuve suficiente de eso, por favor olvidalo

a mi no me parece que eso- dio sugetandolo fuertemente del cabello- sea un tema del que no debamos hablar.

papá sueltame, me estas lastimando

Shikaku lo arrojó violentamente provocando que Shikamaru se golperara con una pared:

no sabes cuanta vergüenza tengo de tener como hijo a alguien tan inútil y estúpido como tu

ya no mas. Ya no me trates de esa manera, que tu no eres mas que un borracho desvergonzado que no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada. Si a ti te da vergüenza tenerme como hijo a mi me da aun mas tener que llamar padre a un hombre que a penas conozco y que ni siquiera sabe cuando es el día de mi cumpleaños. A ver cuantos años tengo, ¿lo sabes?

Que pregunta mas fácil, tienes 15

pues no, cumplo 17 en un par de meses.- Shikaku se sintió fuertemente avergonzado, no sabia la edad de su propio hijo, miró la foto que aun conservaba en su mano- no te debes preocupar por eso, no pienso regresar a esta casa de nuevo.

Antes de que Shikaku pudiera hacer algo, Shikamaru había cogido su mochila y se fue, todavía con la ropa llena de pintura. Caminaba con la cabeza agachada y a paso firme, ya no podía esperar por marcharse de Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas aclaratoria del capitulo anterior (se me había olvidado ponerla!): **

*****programa kirikae: un ninja de suna es enviado para formar parte de las fuerzas militares de Konoha durante un año.

**todos chunnin: en mi historia, la primera que hago por cierto, Naruto ya realizó y paso el examen chunnin.

Capitulo 4: reparando el daño

todos los integrantes de la misión esperaban pacientemente a kakashi en la puerta de la aldea, ninguno, después de la confusión provocada por la foto de Shikamaru maquillado, se animo a preguntarle el motivo por el que no se había cambiando de ropa.

El tiempo trascurría lentamente y después de 15 minutos de esperar en ese silencio incomodo, kakashi y Tetsu llegaron.

Shikamaru, por todos lados ronda esta foto...- Sakura rápidamente agarró a kakashi por el cuello y le susurro al oído: "si quiere que la misión sea exitosa no mencione esto, nosotros le explicaremos luego".

El instinto de supervivencia de kakashi le dijo que debía hacerle caso o ella seria capaz de asfixiarlo.

El trayecto hasta el muelle trascurrió sin contratiempos y para el atardecer ya se encontraban en el barco que en 4 días los llevaría a su destino: el país de las 6 islas. Después de confirmar que era seguro, kakashi los llevo a todos a su camarote para que Tetsu les explicara los detalles de la misión.

Hace unos días- comenzó a explicar Tetsu- en la aldea del silencio ocurrió algo muy extraño, de uno de los castillos abandonados empezó a salir una espesa neblina impregnada con un penetrante olor a azufre y sangre que iba acompañada del lamento de una voz femenina. El castillo abandonado estaba siendo rodeado por un anillo de fuego de varios metros de altura, que al desaparecer dejó tras de si al castillo con todas sus paredes llenas de unos jeroglíficos escritos en sangre y en el suelo estaba un pentagrama, igualmente escrito en sangre.

"_no me gustan las historias de fantasmas y ahora debo investigar una_" se decía Naruto tratando de que no se notara que estaba temblando, por algún motivo ese relato lo aterraba.

El país actualmente posee un problema interno- prosiguió hablando Tetsu- exceptuando a los gennin y los que recientemente nos convertimos en chunnin, todos los ninjas del país se han puesto en contra de nuestro señor feudal

¿todos?- preguntó pregunto incrédulo Kiba

así es, pero solo en lo que concierne ha obedecer sus ordenes, ninguno de ellos piensa rebelarse contra el país, tan solo están en desacuerdo con una resiente ley que hizo y es su forma de protestar. Si alguien intentara invadir el país volverían inmediatamente a sus puestos. Pero en estos casos es mejor ser precavidos por eso hemos contratados de sus servicios, si no se trata de ellos una falsa acusación empeoraría las cosas, pero tampoco podemos excluirlos de esto. Deben investigar si esto fue obra de seres de este mundo.

¿a que te refieres con eso?- Ino confundida

el país de las 6 islas esta formado por 5 islas que rodean una sexta. Cada isla representa un elemento: agua, fuego, tierra, aire, rayo.

Como los tipos de chakra- dijo Sakura

exacto. La isla central seria el sexto elemento, la vida. En las islas elementales, como se les llaman a las 5 islas que ya les mencioné, es común ver espíritus y cosas parecidas, por lo tanto no seria raro que se tratara de uno de ellos...creó que es todo. Alguna duda- todos negaron con la cabeza- entonces lo mejor sera que aprovechen el viaje para descansar porque una vez que toquemos tierra deberán trabajar las 24 horas para descubrir lo que pasó lo antes posible.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos camarotes. Temari, que debía compartir e suyo con Hinata, miraba detenidamente el abanico que le había regalado Shikamaru

si se siente tan mal por lo ocurrido debería ir personalmente ha ofrecer una disculpa y darle algo a modo de compesacion, para que vea que esta arrepentida. - le aconsejo Hinata

no es mala idea, pero no creó que tenga el valor para verlo a la cara.- suspiro- pero debo intentarlo. Gracias por tu consejo Hinata.

Temari caminó en dirección al camarote de Shikamaru. Tan solo debía bajar unas escaleras y al doblar en la esquina llegaba. Entonces se encontró para su sorpresa en la mitad de las escaleras a Kiba, Ino Chouji,Naruto y Sakura.

¿que hacen todos aquí?

Intentando decidir quien o que hacer para pedir perdón a Shikamaru- dijeron al unisono

pues... como la idea fue mía y de Ino nosotras deberíamos tomar la iniciativa,y en cuanto a lo segundo...- Temari no tenia ni idea de que hacer para que Shikamaru entendiera lo arrepentida que estaba.

¡ya se!- gritó de improvisto Naruto- hagamosle una fiesta de disculpa. Estaremos aquí 4 días ¿no?. Pues usemos 3 para demostrarle a través de una fiesta cuan arrepentidos estamos.

No es mala idea- dijo Sakura- ya vez lo que sucede cuando usas el cerebro de vez en cuando

todos rieron ante ese comentario y decidieron actuar de inmediato. Temari e Ino tocaron a la puerta sin obtener respuesta.

Hemos venido a disculparnos. Estamos preparándote una fiesta, ¿por que no sales un rato?- dijo ino en un tono de voz algo alto para que se pudiera escuchar del otro lado de la puerta de acero

¿necesitan un payaso? Porque no creó que haya otro motivo para que me invitaras. Lo siento por ti, pero deberás buscar a otro de quien burlarte. Ahora largate!.

Esa palabras lastimaron a la rubia, después de todo las decía uno de sus amigos mas queridos. En cambio, Temari, se empezaba a impacientar, habían ido a pedir perdón y él las maltrataba, puede que le hayan dado motivos, pero esa actitud le parecía exagerada.

Yo me encargare de llevarlo así sea a las rastras- le susurro al oído a Ino- mejor ayuda a los otros con los preparativos

no lo conoces, cuando dice no es no.

y tu no me conoces a mi, cuando digo que se hará una cosa se hace.

Ino, un poco dudosa, aceptó dejarla a solas con él, y mientras subía las escaleras se decía mentalmente: _"¿de que me preocupo? Temari se encargara de él, y ella se ha vuelto su mejor amiga, creó que hasta desplazó a Chouji"_. No pudo impedir que ese pensamiento le provocara un pequeño ataque de risa, pero ahora tenia una misión que pensaba cumplir a toda costa: recuperar la amistad y la confianza de Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto, Temari había forzado la puerta para poder entrar y lo que vio, no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, Shikamaru se encontraba mirando las nubes.

creó que fui claro cuando les dije que no

debes escucharnos. Nosotros nos estamos humillando y hasta te estamos haciendo una fiesta, como para que tu nos trastes de esa manera. Lo que hicimos no estuvo bien y eso lo acepto, pero tu actitud no te hace mejor.

Después de esta misión no regresaré a la aldea. No tiene sentido que sigan con eso

¿qué?, ¿ por qué?. Para cuando regresemos nadie recordará lo ocurrido.

No es eso...es...todo.

Ah?. podrías explicarte.- Shikamaru giró su cara para no verla a la cara. Ella lo tomo del mentón y lo obligó a que la viera a sus ojos- ¿aun somos amigos?. Porque yo todavía te considero uno de los mejores que he tenido, si te pasa algo dímelo, soy mayor que tu y tengo mas experiencia en la vida, de seguro puedo ayudarte.

Mi vida es una mentira- no estaba seguro de porque le decía eso, se supone que no dejaría que nadie se enterar, pero una sola mirada a sus ojos verdes lo había desarmado por completo- no tengo amigos, mi honor fue puesto en duda, la aldea entera me desprecia y mis padres me odian.

¿desde cuando crees eso?

Supongo que siempre lo supe, y tan solo me negaba a aceptar la verdad. En varias ocasiones mis padres me insinuaban su odio hacia mi y yo solo lo ignoraba, me creerías si te dijera que mi padre ni siquiera estaba enterado de mi participación aunque llevaba días diciéndoselo?.

Ese es un descuido común

nunca fui una prioridad para ellos, solo un deber. Si no fuera porque en una ocasión mis padres se emborracharon y creyeron que eran otros yo no habría nacido. Solo se casaron para que el honor del clan no quedara destruido.

Tal vez así fue al principio, pero las personas se enamoran de quien menos lo esperan y tu fuiste quien ellos descubrieran eso, por eso te lo dijeron. Además eso no significa que te odien.

Mi madre siempre quiso una niña y..

no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, pero se ama lo inesperado.- lo interrumpió Temari.

Pues.. nunca fueron las personas mas cariñosas.

Algunas personas demuestran su afecto a travez de regaños. Durante el tiempo que he estado en Konoha por el kirikae me he topado varias veces con ellos y se que así son ellos, recuerda que cada "maltrato" de ellos es por que se preocupan por ti. Y en cuanto a eso de que tus amigos no te APRECIAMOS, es otra mentira que creo de seguro tu imaginación, personalmente te considero una persona muy valiosa. ¿crees que me hubiera humillado como lo he hecho por ti ante otro? Pues no, ni siquiera reconocería mi error, pero lo hizo, hago y si hace falta haré, y no soy la única todos pensamos eso. La broma fue pesada y no sabemos quien fue el que pegó las fotos, pero nosotros nunca te lastimaríamos por gustarnos verte sufrir, a menos claro esta que hagas algo que amerite darte una lección- dijo eso ultimo lanzándole su famosa sonrisa.

¿ y el desprecio que tiene la aldea hacia mi? No es que me importe, pero a veces me resulta deprimente ver como me tratan, como en los exámenes chunnin cuando nos conocimos y empezaron a abuchearme; y el hecho de que sea solo un ninja desechable, un sacrificio para que ninjas que si valen no mueran.

Temari creyó ver una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Shikamaru, en verdad lucia estar muy dolido por todo. Entonces lo abrazo y le susurro en el oído: mientras yo este contigo no dejare que nada te pasé. Eres como mi tercer hermanito y si fueras a Suna te darías cuenta de lo protectora que soy. No vuelvas a llorar o ha sentirte mal por eso, que me obligaras a golpearte.

Pero...tu te iras en 10 meses...

para existe el correo- lo miró directamente a los ojos- si es necesario me consigo un águila mensajera personal para que siempre estemos en contacto y tendré jutsus de teletransportacion listos para ir a defenderte cuando me lo pidas...aunque con lo orgulloso que eres no creó que esto ultimo ocurra muy seguido. Eres listo, noble, leal y mil cosas mas, nunca conocí ni creo conocer a alguien que mediocremente se compare contigo, no dejes que esos comentarios te afecten, solo lo dicen por envidia de la gran persona que eres- le volvió a lanzar una sonrisa- a mas de uno le he escuchado decir, CON ENVIDIA, que tu serias el próximo hokage y no cualquiera sino el mejor kage entre todos los que han existido.

Gracias, Temari. Necesitaba oír eso- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Ahora no lo olvides, y que este sea nuestro secreto no quiere que se pongan a decir que soy una sentimental como tú- Shikamaru lo miro un poco molesto- bromeaba! Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Ahora vamos a tu fiesta de 3 días seguidos.

No me gustan las fiesta.- dijo mientras Temari lo arrastraba por los corredores

ya veras como esta si te va a gustar- concluyó con voz firme, pero "coqueta" a la vez, y riendo para si misma pensó: _"ni se imagina lo que le tengo planeado"_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: la calma antes de la tormenta

Temari había arrastrado a Shikamaru todo el camino hasta llegar al comedor del barco. Una vez allí ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"_han hecho un muy buen trabajo y solo tuvieron el tiempo que me demoré hablando con él" p_ensaba Temari. Miró a Shikamaru y se sorprendió de verlo sonreír_ " me alegra que ya sea el mismo de antes. Por un segundo con su forma de hablar me dio la impresión de que podía perderlo. Ahora es solo cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado..."_

durante días enteros todo fue risas y diversión. Pero había un par de personas que se encontraban escondidas y furiosas.

- ella...ESA CHICA LO LIBERÓ DE MI JUTSU. Nunca antes me había pasado.

-no solo eso, también hizo que olvidara lo de las fotos...esto se ha complicado, pero yo tengo la solución

-así? Cual?

-Nuestra misión es separarlos de ellos, mas no especifico el método

-no me agrada lo que piensas.

-Tranquilo, solo matare a todos los del barco, claro, exceptuando al chico. Tu vete y solo confía en mi. Recuerda que se encuentran en mi elemento

-de acuerdo.- diciendo eso desapareció tras una cortina de humo dejando al otro ninja que miraba con malicia a sus víctimas.

Mientras tanto, y después de 3 días seguidos de fiesta, los ninjas finalmente se rindieron ante el cansancio. Fue en ese momento que Temari vio su oportunidad. Aprovecho que todos los presentes se encontraban durmiendo y se acerco a Shikamaru para susurrarle al oído: no seas vago. Despierta que te tengo un regalo.

Shikamaru abrió lentamente sus ojos y vió frente a él a Temari con una gran sonrisa. Estaban tan cerca las caras de ambos que podía perfectamente oír su respiración, eso hizo que se sonrojara levemente, y ante esa reacción Temari comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca y verificó no haber despertado a nadie. Para su suerte seguían durmiendo.

-Que quieres?- preguntó un molesto Shikamaru

-tan solo darte un regalo para que no olvides nunca nuestra platica de hace unos días. Ahora extiende la mano- Shikamaru obedeció y ella ató una manilla de colores en su muñeca- cada color tiene un significado: primero esta el gris que significa aburrimiento y me pareció perfecto para describir quien eres.

-Es bueno saber que tienes un buen concepto sobre mí- respondió sarcásticamente ganadose un golpe por parte de la rubia.

-El negro es serenidad; el blanco infancia; violeta auto control y REGAÑOS que para eso ultimo parece que fuiste hecho; el rosa bondad; el verde equilibrio; el azul amistad, amor, afecto y confianza; y el rojo pasión, algo que careces por completo.- prosiguió Temari con su explicación algo molesta.

-Aun no te entiendo.

-Me regalaste un abanico con exactamente eso colores porque sentías algo especial hacia mi y esta manilla es para que me recuerdes. Si vuelves ha sentirte como si no valieras para nadie quiero que mires la manilla y te acuerdes que para mi tu eres muy importante. Prometeme eso y que nunca volveremos a pelear de esta manera.

-Esta bien. Te lo prometo - dijo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Temari se acerco aun mas a él y le dio un dulce beso...en la mejilla provocando que Shikamaru se sonrojara de nuevo – si eso es todo yo me volveré a dormir, en unas pocas horas vamos a llegar y quiero descansar.

-Crees que espere a tener este momento a solas para darte solo una manilla?. Me sorprende lo poco que me conoces. Ahora no seas flojo y levantate de ahí, daremos un paseo.

-Es media noche!

-Y?. vamos que llevó días esperando para darte esta sorpresa, un verdadero caballero nunca ignoraría de esa manera un detalle por parte de una dama.

-Ni soy un caballero, ni tu eres una dama- dijo Shikamaru en voz baja mientras se levantaba.

-Dijiste algo?

-Nada. Ahora demonos prisa.

Temari lo llevó a un la proa ( parte delantera de un barco). Desde ahí ya se podía divisar la isla elemental del fuego, era fácil reconocerla por su volcán activo en el que permanentemente se podía ver la lava deslizarse suavemente por sus laderas hasta confundirse con las aguas de un mar en perfecta calma. Solo en noches sin luna se podía admirar a plenitud la belleza de aquella inusual combinación de poder y delicadeza.

-cuando subimos al barco le escuché a alguien describir este espectáculo y de cierto modo me recordó a como es nuestra relación, yo como la poderosa e indomable lava que puede llegar a demostrar que puede ser bella y tranquila al estar con el sereno mar, es decir tú.- explicó Temari.

-Es muy bello. Te agradezco de todo corazón que me hallas mostrado este espectáculo.

-Es algo que quería compartir solo contigo. - Temari se dio cuenta que prácticamente le había dicho que estaban en una cita. Solo podía rogar porque él no se haya dado cuenta.

-Temari ahí algo que te he querido decir desde hace un tiempo y que he confirmado en estos días. No se si pueda volver a tener el valor de decirlo o encuentre un mejor momento que este así que he decidido hablar ahora.

-De que hablas?- preguntó algo nerviosa al pensar en las posibles respuestas.

-Temari... – se paró frente a ella para poder ver su cara que resplandecía por la lava, se veía realmente hermosa - …eres realmente especial para mí...yo se que he debido decirte esto antes, pero no me salían las palabras para decirte que...

-¡que romántico! pero yo tengo otros planes para ti Shikamaru – Temari y Shikamaru se voltearon para ver quien había dicho eso. Se trataba de un hombre al que no habían visto antes, pero por sus palabras dedujeron que los había estado siguiendo.

-¿ que quieres de mi? - preguntó Shikamaru con voz autoritaria.

-La verdad no lo se. Es mi jefa la que te quiere...todo hubiera sido mas fácil si esa chica -dijo señalando a Temari- no se hubiera entrometido. Solo por eso ahora todos van a morir.

El hombre se rió maleficamente a la par que hacia unos sellos a una velocidad solo comparable con la de Kakashi: jutsu de transformación, dragón de agua.

Después de decir eso, el hombre saltó al mar mientras se convertía en un enorme dragón de agua. Entonces comenzó a golpear el barco con la intención de volcarlo...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: ¡SHIKAMARU!

La fuerza con que impactaba el dragón contra el barco alarmo a los pasajeros del barco. Parecía que podía volverlo trizas en cualquier momento. Los shinobis se reunieron en la cubierta, debían hacer algo rápido o la vida de todos correría peligro.

- Shikamaru dijiste que el broche puede crear campos de fuerza, ¿existe la posibilidad de que haga uno que pueda mantenernos a salvó?.- preguntó Ino intentando no perder el equilibrio con el bamboleo del barco.

-entre mas chakra se use, mas grande el campo de fuerza, pero solo los crea en semicirculo, nos protegería de ataque desde los lados y el cielo, pero este sujeto ataca por debajo de nosotros seria algo inútil.- explicó Shikamaru.

-Entonces que hacemos, quedarnos a mirar. - gritó Naruto – si tienes un plan dinozlo.

-No lo tengo – gritó aun mas fuerte Shikamaru.

En ese momento del cielo comenzó a caer una lluvia de kuneis y shuriken. Ino, recordando las palabras de Shikamaru, creó un campo de fuerza que los protegió, pero la amenaza de volcarse por los golpes que hacia el dragón al barco aun seguía latente.

Shikamaru recordó en ese momento las palabras de ese hombre. Él había venido para llevárselo y estaba dispuesto a matar a todos las personas que se encontraban en el barco para conseguirlo. Cada vez sus ataques eran mas fuertes y ellos no habían conseguido hacerle ni un solo rasguño. Era una situación desesperante ver que nada de lo que hacían daba resultado y en cambio, los pasajeros, que nada tenían que ver, empezaban a morir por los ataques del dragón.

En ese momento el dragón salio del agua. Su presencia era realmente intimidante, especialmente para Shikamaru, había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba descifrar que era.

-Yuudachi no Jutsu* - dijo el dragón mientras un potente chorro de agua salia de su boca destrozando el barco en mil pedazos.

Naruto hizo su Jutsu de clones y cada uno cargaba a un pasajero. La pelea ahora seria mas desigual. Se podía escuchar con claridad la malévola risa de su oponente que había mostrado su superioridad desde un inicio. Todos se pensaban en la manera de enfrentarse a él, pero no se les ocurría nada.

Tetsu se encontraba molesto por la actitud del dragón y decidió ponerle fin a todo eso. se colocó detrás de Shikamaru y de un golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

-pero que? ¿ por que hiciste eso? - preguntó Naruto

-Yo solo debía asegurarme de traerlo – dijo dándole una mirada al cuerpo inmóvil de Shikamaru que cargaba en su brazo. Luego observó al dragón - ¡ryu! Parece que nuevamente terminó asiendo tu trabajo, a la jefa no le va a gustar, cuando me fui ella estaba muy molesta por tu demora. sabes que la ceremonia debe realizarse en el día exacto y debemos primero preparar el cuerpo a sacrificar.

-No te lo permitiré – dijo Temari con abanico en mano, pero un el dragón le lanzó un Yuudachi no Jutsu lanzándola varios metros atrás.

-Kirigakure no Jutsu** – dijo Tetsu causando que apareciera una densa neblina.

Con su byakugan, Hinata logró ubicar y reunirlos a todos, excepto a Shikamaru, Tetsu y ryu que ya se habían ido.

Sin mucho animo los ninjas caminaron hasta la isla del fuego y en menos de 5 horas ya se encontraban en la playa. Se encontraban exhaustos, habían consumido casi todo su chakra entre la pelea y el viaje, pero mas que todo se encontraban preocupados por el destino de Shikamaru, ellos pensaba usarlo de sacrificio en una ceremonia que pensaban realizar pronto, si no lo hallaban rápido podría que después fuera demasiado tarde. pero en ese momento sus cuerpos no les respondían por mas que intentaran moverse y Lo único que podían hacer era rogar por recuperarse lo mas pronto posible para poder ir en la búsqueda de shikamaru.

_"ellos de seguro pegaron las fotos;si el misterio del castillo es real y de seguro fue obra de ellos. Fue un plan muy elaborado._" Temari tomó el abanico que le había regalado Shikamaru y con un mirada de decisión comió una semilla del soldado _" no te preocupes, yo iré a salvarte"._

Miró a sus espaldas y vió como todos dormían debido al cansancio. Sin hacer el menor ruido y con esfuerzo sobre humano se marchó en dirección al centro de la isla:_ "si subo a la cima del volcán tendré una mejor idea del posible camino que tomaron, por favor Shikamaru resiste.."_

unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos ante la posibilidad de que algo malo le pasara.

* * *

**nota:** se que fue cortó, pero fueron 2 en 1 día.

*El ninja expulsa por su boca un potente chorro de agua que impacta sobre el rival, arrastrándolo rápidamente varios metros más lejos.

**Una densa niebla cubre el área de combate. Así, el ninja puede esconderse completamente en ella. Perfecto para el asesinato silencioso, ya que la niebla hace que el enemigo prácticamente no tenga visibilidad y sea fácil de eliminar. La niebla reduce enormemente el radio de visión de todos los que estén por los alrededores, incluido el usuario del jutsu.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: pistas

temari llevaba un buen rato caminando cuando tuvo que detenerse. Habia estado sobreexigiendo a su cuerpo y este empezaba a dejar de obedecerle

– por favor solo me faltan unos kilometros mas, piernas no me fallen ahora...

pero su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a obedecerle. Miró al cielo y no pudo ver ni una sola nube. _"es como si supieran que su mayor adorador corre peligro y han decidido hacer luto por él" _pensó temari. Reviso entre sus bolsillos en busca de otra semilla del soldado y descubrió que estaba vacia: sin semillas, sin shuiriken, sin kuneis, completamente vacia.

Genial, y mi abanico quedó destrosado en la pelea. - en ese momento recordó el regalo que shikamaru le habia hecho. Buscó entre sus ropas y lo encontro, el pequeño abanico multiplicador de chakra. Suspiró algo aliviada – al menos ya encontré algo con que pelear – levantó la vista y observo una cueva enfrente de ella – ¿que raro? No recuerdo a verla visto antes... no podre seguir en mis actuales condiciones lo mejor sera que entre un rato a descansar y luego siga con la busqueda.

En un ultimo esfurzo temari camino hacia el interior de la cueva y se recostó en una de sus paredes. A pesar de su aspecto rocoso la cueva era muy acogedora y calido, eso, sumado a su agotamiento, provocaron que temari callera rendida un profundo sueño.

En ese momento una mujer entró a la cueva y al verla tan fragil e indefensa lanzó una sonrisa llena de malicia.

* * *

mientras tanto los shinobis de konoha y los pasajeros del barco se despertaban. Inmediatamente se percataron de la desaparicion de temari.

-se la habran llevado a ella tambien – dijo hinata algo preocupada.

-No lo creó – respondio kakashi – no hay signos de lucha. Lo mas probable es que haya seguido a eso hombres. Nosotros lo que debemos hacer es... – kakashi en ese momento es intenrrumpido por unos gritos. Los ninjas se percataron en ese momento que un barco con el simbolo de la aldea de la aldea del silencio. – bueno, se supone que venimos a una mision y debemos cumplir con ella.

-Pero que hay de shikamaru y temari – preguntó preocupada sakura.

-Tranquila, solo vamos a realizar una investigacion. No es necesario que todos nos quedemos. Iremos al castillo y hay decidiremos quienes formaran el grupo de rescate.

Todos ansintieron algo dudosos. Si algo sabian era que en este tipo de situaciones entre mas tiempo pase, las cosas empeoran.

Una vez llegaron al castillo kakashi se acerco a los chunnin acompañado de una chica de no mas de 11 años.

-ustedes vayan analizando el lugar. – dijo kakashi – Yo informare a los ninjas locales de la traicion de tetsu y la desaparicion de shikamaru y temari... ella es Aiko, una gennin que les servira como guia y esta capacitada para responder las preguntas que tengan relacionadas con la historia del castillo. Bueno, me voy.

Despues de decir eso kakashi desparecio detras de una cortina de humo. Aiko era pequeña, de cabello marron hasta los hombros y ojos rojos.

Los chunnin entraron al castillo y se dividieron para poder revisar lo mas rapido posible todas las habitaciones. Aiko, simplemente los debia esperar en la puerta prncipal y esperar que uno de ellos la llamara.

-RAPIDO! – gritó naruto mientras se acercaba corriendo a aiko y la arrastraba a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso – VENGAN TODOS ES IMPORTANTE!.

los ninjas se dirigieron a la habitacion donde estaba naruto. No creian que existira algo que justificara tal escandolo, pero ni bien habian entrado a la habitacion y se dieron cuenta que esta vez naruto no exageraba, lo que habia descubierto sin duda les daba una pista del motivo de que tetsu y el tal ryu quisieran sagrificar a shikamaru

-Aiko, sabes que significa eso – preguntó shino sin todavia creer lo que sus ojos veian.

la niña sintió timidamente con su cabeza, no sabia porque aquella pintura en particular los alteraba tanto.

-Es mejor llamar a kakashi-sensei primero – sugirio sakura a lo cual todos asintieron e inmediatamente fueron a traerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

a partir de ahora la accion comenzará, bueno eso creó.

NOTA IMORTANTE, estoy en epoca de examenes por eso no esperen que suba capitulos seguidos

* * *

Capitulo 8: preparativos

Shikamaru se encontraba encadenado de manos y pies al suelo. Estaba en medio de un pentagrama escrito en sangre y bordeado por velas. Sus cuerpo estaba cubierto de extraños símbolos que parecían tener vida propia al desplazarse libremente por su cuerpo.

Con dificultad, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y pudo ver como unos hombres ( y mujeres) encapuchados seguían recitando lo que parecía conjuro. Entonces los encapuchados, que tenían las manos juntas sobre sus pecho, dieron un grito y estiraron sus brazos en dirección del encadenado.

Los símbolos que rodeaban el cuerpo de Shikamaru empezaron a crecer y a estrangularlo. El dolor que esto le provocaba iba mas allá de lo imaginable y en mas de una ocasión se escuchaba lanzando gritos por el dolor. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que eso preparativos le causaban no pensaba hacerles el trabajo mas fácil

En ese momento una mujer alta, pelirroja, con un vestido azul oscuro corto (y con corto me refiero a CORTO) y de curvas pronunciadas entró al pequeño cuarto donde se realizaba los preparativos para el sacrificio. Miró a Shikamaru le lanzó la sonrisa mas sínica que puede existir y luego se acerco Tetsu que vigilaba que todo se hiciera correctamente.

-¿como va todo? – preguntó la mujer con voz dulce, pero a la vez intimidante

-como usted lo predijo. No nos lo esta facilitando, nunca creí que alguien pudiera resistirse de esa manera a los espíritus ki.

-Te lo dije...el es único. – se acercó a uno de los encapuchados y le susurro al oído – suficiente por hoy.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso los encapuchados se fueron dejando a Tetsu, la mujer y el encadenado solos.

-¿que piensa hacer jefa? – dijo Tetsu en voz baja acercándose a la mujer

-hacer que ceda – se limito a decir la mujer antes de acercarse a Shikamaru

Ella se sentó al lado de Shikamaru y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del él.

-Sabes...- dijo suavemente la pelirroja – te hubieras ahorrado todo esto si hubieras aceptado convertirme en tu esposa.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de golpe y miró por primera vez a la persona que había ideado su rapto. En verdad era la mujer que su padre le había "sugerido" como esposa:

-¿Yami?.*

-Es bueno saber que aun te acuerdas de mi.

-Asi que tu eres la famosa jefa que planeo todo esto...aunque no me imagino como.. – un repentino dolor lo obligo a hacer una pausa – …...casándote contigo me hubiera ahorrado esto. ..No se que quieres de mi

-sigue mi consejo es mejor que no lo sepas... y como soy buena te dejare solo esta noche para que puedas pensar, mañana me dices si quieres seguir sufriendo a aceptas ser mi esposo.

-No tengo que pensarlo la repuesta sigue siendo que no, yo no te amo a ti amo a otra y por ella estoy dispuesto soportar un dolor incluso mil veces peor

en ese momento Shikamaru un fuerte dolor en el estomago, esa mujer lo había pateado.

-si esa es tu respuesta – dijo Yami mientras se iba – haré que te arrepientas. ¡Tetsu! Llama a los sacerdotes y que tripliquen la intensidad de la ceremonia...

Tetsu y Yami salieron de la habitación en ese momento y pocos minutos mas tarde los seres encapuchados regresaron a la habitación y prosiguieron con la dolorosa ceremonia. El dolor que Shikamaru experimentaba fue tan intenso que no supo precisar en que momento se desmayo.

* * *

Temari despertaba de un largo sueño cuando descubrió que no se encontraba en la cueva. Se termino de levantar de golpe y observo detalladamente el lugar donde se encontraba en acostaba en una gran cama con sabanas de seda rojo, había muebles con adornos en ORO, en general la habitación estaba finamente decorada.

-Este lugar debe pertenecerle a un hombre muy rico – dijo despreocupadamente

-en realidad este lugar le pertenece a usted princesa Temari

Temari volteó bruscamente al escuchar escuchar esa voz femenina a sus espaldas. "_¿cuando entró?" _se pensaba algo asustada Temari _"un momento...¿como sabe mi nombre?"_

-se que debe estar sorprendida de que sepa su nombre o de que diga que este lugar le pertenece, pero esa es la verdad – siguió hablando la mujer – usted es la reencarnaron de Ai** y eso la hace la legitima poseedora de este lugar. Permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Hi*** y soy la guardiana del elemento fuego, soy una de sus principales 7 guardianas, ya las llame para que las conozca..

-espere un momento – interrumpió Temari a la mujer pelirroja – se supone que soy la reencarnacion de una tal ¿Ai? Y que tengo unas guardianas que me sirven

-así es señora mía, de esta manera lo dispuso el joven Yusei****

-Y ese quien es – comentó algo molesta Temari

-el chico al que Tetsu y ryu secuestraron. – esas palabras dejaron helada a Temari – al igual que nosotras ellos descubrieron que él es la reencarnacion del joven Yusei y ese es el motivo por el que se lo llevaron.

-Ellos piensan sacrificarlo – dijo con tristeza Temari

-eso puede jurarlo, pero probable que en estos momentos lo estén torturando. La ceremonia que ellos planea hacer se debe ejecutar solo bajo el amparo de un eclipse solar el cual se dará en unos días... pero nosotras estamos dispuestas a ir al castillo de la jefa de ellos, un espíritu maligno ambicioso de poder llamado Yami que ha causado todo este conflicto en las 6 islas

-¿a que se refiere?

-Ella engaño a los shinobis para sumarlos a su de por si fuerte ejercito, si se apodera de lo que desea de Yami, o como se llamé su amigo, puede jurar que no habrá fuerza en este u otro mundo que pueda detenerla. Ahora yo le preguntó ¿desea pelear a nuestro lado?

-Para liberar a Shikamaru.. es obvio que si

-muy bien, pero primero deberá conocer mejor sobre vida pasada, es una buena señal que ya posea su característico abanico, se lo dio él verdad – Temari asintió atónita – en verdad que a la historia le gusta repetirse en ciertos puntos, princesa del cristal.

* * *

*Yami significa oscuridad, creó que es nombre de hombre ( lo oí en una serie) pero me pareció el que mejor describía al personaje

** Si significa amor.

*** según un diccionario japones Hi significa fuego

**** Yusei significa tranquilo, calmado


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9 : la leyenda de Ai y Yusei

kakashi entró rápidamente a la habitación donde los chunnin lo esperaban, en su mensaje decían que habían encontrado algo sorprendente y tenían razón. Al entrar a la habitación se podía ver una enorme pintura que debía tener al menos un siglo de antigüedad, pero en que se todavía conservaba su nitidez.

En ella se podía observar en la parte superior a una mujer rubia con flequillo una coleta, vestida con una camisa manga larga rosada con un adorno morado en el cuello, arriba de eso una camisa de tiras( se que tiene un nombre, pero no se como es) gruesas roja con adornos amarillos, una falda corta azul oscuro y encima de ella una tela amarilla con adornos rojos sujeta por un broche de oro y tiras moradas, acompañada un enorme abanico rojo con adornos de oro en una mano montada en la espalda de un dragón alado negro de ojos lila; en abajo de ella un dragón de 12 cabezas, a la derecha una especie de lobo con enormes garras afiladas, a la izquierda una tigresa con alas de murciélago y enfrente de todos ellos un chico idéntico a Shikamaru, excepto por su ropa que era una enorme chaqueta gris con adornos verdes y dorados en el frente y parte de las mangas sujeta por un cinturón marrón y dorado.*

-¿sabes la historia de esa pintura? – pregunto sin rodeos kakashi a Aiko mientras pensaba: "no solo ese chico es identifico a Shikamaru, el parecido de esa mujer con Temari también es muy notorio y algo me dice que no es una simple coincidencia"

-es un cuadro en honor a los dos héroes de las 6 islas; la princesa de los cristales, Ai, y Yusei. – dijo algo asustada Aiko por el interés que presentaban en esa pintura. – la leyenda dice que hace mas de 100 años las 6 islas estaban unidas al continente, pero un mal día una guerra se desató. En esa época apenas habían ninjas y ellos no poseían un gran nivel por lo que la derrota parecía inevitable. Las personas empezaron a resignarse a morir e incluso algunos preferían suicidarse, para empeorar la situación las 6 regiones en que se dividía el país estaban en medio de un conflicto que en lugar de desaparecer por la guerra este se incrementó. Un día, en la frontera que nos unía al continente, apareció Ai. Ella tomó su abanico y con movimiento separó al país del continente y con otro lo dividió en su forma actual dando por terminada la guerra y el conflicto interno. Resultó que Ai era una de las pocas kunoichi que existían en ese entonces. Ella fue y todavía es, la única que ha podido usar a plenitud y combinar el poder de los cristales, por eso se ganó el titulo de princesa de los cristales.

-¿cristales? – preguntó Ino

-ese broche que tienes en el cabello esta hecho con el cristal de la protección y por eso es capaz de crear campos de fuerza. Los cristales son custodiados por unos espíritus femeninos guardianes y Se supone que son las únicas que pueden usar a plenitud ese poder; y por un motivo que todavía no nos es claro eligieron a Ai entre todas las personas del mundo para enseñarle a usar los cristales.

-Por eso era tan fuerte – dijo Sakura

-así es. En cuanto a Yusei, su historia es menos clara. Se sabe que no era un ninja, pero se hizo famoso por algo que se asemejaba mucho a un jutsu de invocación. Parece que él hizo un pacto espiritual con el legendario trío de los espíritus JUTSU.

-Espera, espera – interrumpió Naruto – en primer lugar que es un pacto espiritual, y además que es un espíritu jutsu

-un pacto espiritual tiene la misma función que los pactos de sangre que se firman para poder usar jutsus de invocación, pero que no terminan cuando la persona muere, sino que estos continuan en la siguiente reencarnacion. Entendido eso – dijo Aiko y Naruto se limito a responder moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa – bien y los espíritus jutsu son las criaturas, exceptuando al dragón volador, que viste en el cuadro y son los maestros máximos del arte ninja, por ejemplo Nin es el espíritu maestro del ninjutsu y puede hacer que tus técnicas de ninjutsu lleguen a su máximo nivel. Lo mismo pasa con los otros dos, el que parece lobo es Tai y es espíritu maestro en taijutsu y la tigresa es Gen, la maestra en genjutsu. Para que entiendas mejor, si una sola persona recibía la... llamemoslo "bendición" de ellos, se volvía lo suficientemente fuerte como para reducir a cenizas en cuestión de segundos al país del fuego, viento, agua y las 6 islas.

-Por suerte a el único humano que obedecían era a Yusei y él solo usaba ese poder para hacer el bien. Durante esa guerra, antes de que Ai le pusiera fin, él creó un refugio para las personas inocentes como eran niños,ancianos,mujeres embarazadas, enfermos y en general cualquiera que no pudiera pelear. Nadie esta seguro del motivo por el que él no peleo en esa guerra si tenia a los espíritus JUTSU de su lado o el motivo por el que estos hicieron el pacto con él, aunque se cree que se debió a su falta de ambición de poder.

-Lo que nos dices es increíble. Ai termino la guerra mientras que Yusei daba un lugar seguro a las personas – dijo kakashi – aunque todavía no nos hablas del dragón alado, dijiste que no era un espíritu jutsu.

-Su nombre es naftanelele y si prestan atención a su pecho en la pintura podrán ver una inscripción que dice: "oredadver oram ed... odeb reprim us noc; oñeus oglar us ed naftanelele a pertarde dropa; empoit lye cioespa lde rarrbrase sla empror edzacpa; cerosin yopur, gredan sma orma lde azferu la". ¿que significa eso? Es un enigma como todo lo que se le relaciona, como que que solo apareciera cuando Ai y Yusei estaban juntos. Ahora si me permiten preguntar el motivo de su interes...

-un amigo nuestro fue secuestrado y es idéntico a ese Yusei. Sus captores hablaran de unos preparativos para una ceremonia y usarlo de sacrificio. Tu nos dijiste que esos pactos espirituales perduran en las reencarnaciones – dijo kakashi – si ellos creen que él es la reencarnacion de Yusei, la ceremonia de la que tanto hablan debe ser una que les permita usar el poder de esos espíritus

-es algo muy posible. – dijo Aiko

-No puedo creer que Shikamaru tenga una relación con eso espíritus¿ no creen que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta? – dijo Naruto

-existe algo denominado consciencia ancestral y esta dice que los conocimientos de la vida pasada perduran en el subconsciente. Lo que hacemos por instinto o cuando tenemos un dejavu, en realidad es porque en nuestra vida pasada pasamos por algo parecido. En estas islas es común encontrar unos seres llamados espíritus KI, y ellos tienen la facultad de pasar al consiente todo ese conocimiento. Los preparativos de los que me hablaron debe ser usarlos para que el pacto renazca y a travez de una ceremonia de transferencia de poder especial obtener a los espíritus JUTSU. Si lo logran sera el final.

Una terrible sensación se apodero de los shinobis. Lo ocurrido en el castillo fue una trampa para atraerlo y ellos habían caído, debían encontrar a Shikamaru y pronto. Todos caminaron al vestíbulo del castillo y lo que vieron entrar por la puerta principal los dejo sin palabras.

Se trataba de Temari, pero lo mas sorprendente no era el ejercito de mujeres que la seguía, sino su ropa: era la misma que la llevaba Ai en la pintura, es mas, si se recogía el cabello en un y no en cuatro, coletas su cabello, no existiría la mas mínima diferencia.

Kakashi ya no poseí dudas. Su sospecha inicial de que Temari era la reencarnacion de Ai había quedado confirmada y si no fuera por su mascara todos hubieran visto la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios._ "ellos tienen la reencarnacion de Yami, pero de nuestro lado esta la de Ai"_. Fue exactamente lo que había pensado.

* * *

se que en su mayoria fue dialogo, pero debia dar esta explicacion antes de pasar a la pelea

* si no quedo bien explicada la cuestión de la ropa, pueden hacer clic en mi nombre para verla.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: entrada al otro mundo

Temari entró al castillo en busca de los ninjas de Konoha seguida por las guardianas.

" _ellos usaran los espíritus Ki para restablecer el pacto. Normalmente es algo inofensivo, pero si la persona es forzada a ello, el dolor que se experimenta no tiene comparación, algunos que han sido obligados...no sobreviven. La ceremonia de transferencia de seguro se realizara durante el eclipse solar dentro de 2 días, debemos llegar a su guarida en el submundo antes de ello..."_. Esas palabras que Hi le había dicho mientras esperaban a las demás guardianas perturbaban a Temari. Ella consideraba a Shikamaru como su tercer hermano menor y le aterraba la idea de que algo malo le pasara.

– Temari – gritaron todos sacándola de sus pensamientos – nos alegra que estén bien

– bueno, soy una de las mejores kunoichis de la arena, de que se extrañan.

– ¿y esa ropa? – comentó de forma burlona e intentando contener la risa Naruto – quien te viera y luego la pintura de allá arriba diría que tu eres …...

– Naruto, Soy la reencarnacion de Ai y las mujeres que me siguen son las guardianas de los cristales... explicare todo con mas detalle otro día, tenemos menos de 48 horas para recorren un largo trayecto

– ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Chouji

– a que si no encontramos a Shikamaru pronto va a morir. – todos se congelaron por un momento al oír esa declaración – no hay tiempo para sentirse mal, debemos bajar al sótano para buscar la entrada al submundo de Yami

– no te entiendo – dijo Naruto

– solo camina – dijo algo molesta Temari Pero su rabia no se debía a Naruto, sino hacia si misma. Temari se sentía culpable de que capturaran a Shikamaru y si algo le pasaba...seria su culpa.

Cuando los shinobis, incluyendo a Aiko, y las guardianas bajaron al sótano descubrieron el centro del pentagrama. Las guardianas se colocaron en circulo alrededor de las marcas en el piso y empezaron a cantar un especie de mantra o conjuro

- Temari, ¿sabes que hacen? – preguntó un confundido Naruto

– Yami, la jefa de esos traidores que se llevaron a Shikamaru, es un espíritu de otra dimensión conocido con el nombre de submundo. En el se encuentran encerrados los espíritus malignos y demonios de estas islas. Este pentagrama es obra de ella y con él logró abrir una puerta dimensional y lo que las guardianas piensan hacer es abrirlo para que nosotros entremos.

– suena muy peligroso – dijo algo asustada Hinata

-es porque lo es, si nos demoramos demasiado podríamos quedar atrapados en ese lugar además, solo encontraremos enemigos de gran nivel que intentaran eliminarnos.. por eso si no están seguros de venir lo mejor sera que se queden, allá no habrá lugar para la duda o el temor

-es obvio que iré – dijo un decidido Chouji – no dejare que lastimen a mi mejor amigo, ¿alguno tiene dudas o miedo de ir a buscar a Shikamaru?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de respuesta, todos menos Aiko Ella era una gennin y no conocía a Shikamaru, no era su pelea y todos entendieron eso.

Temari miró a las guardianas que con la mirada le dijeron que el portar ya estaba abierto:

– ahora todos... siganme

diciendo eso Temari saltó al centro del pentagrama desapareciendo detrás de una cortina de humo, uno a uno fue seguida por los ninjas de la hoja. Una vez que cruzaron lo que vieron parecía sacado de una película de terror: el aire era espeso y con un penetrante olor a azufre, había ríos de lava, el cielo era de color rojo sangre, habían cadáveres y esqueletos por todos lados...no existen palabras para describir aquel lugar.

– ¿que es esto? – preguntó Kiba mirando para todos lados.

– el submundo...no esta tan mal como me lo imaginé – dijo Temari – debemos ir a su castillo y recuerden no llamar la atención.. no tendríamos posibilidades en una pelea contra su ejercito

-olvidas con quien hablas, – la interrumpió Naruto – yo seré el próximo hokage y no me intimido fácilmente

- tenemos que priorizar Naruto Es la vida de Shikamaru o tu orgullo – dijo molesta Temari, no tenia tiempo para perder en discusiones con él

- Temari, tiene razón – continuo hablando kakashi – tenemos un tiempo limite y no sabemos que tan lejos se encuentre... lo mejor sera dividirnos: Shino, Ino y Sai irán hacia el este;Naruto, Temari y Hinata al oeste; Kiba, Chouji, y Sakura al norte; yo revisaré hacia el sur. Entendido

los ninjas asintieron un poco dudosos sobre la formación, si los enemigos eran tan poderosos lo peor que podían hacer era separase, pero el reloj corría y no tenían tiempo que perder.

El equipo de Temari tenia en el frente a Hinata que con su byakugan les indicaba las rutas por donde podían pasar sin ser vistos. Las horas pasaban y no encontraban pistas sobre el castillo, Temari empezaba a perder las esperanzas...

– escondamonos – dijo Hinata y enseguida los ninjas se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas.

A quien había visto Hinata fue al traidor de Tetsu La ira que sentía Temari por él estaba fuera de toda escala, los había traicionado para poder secuestrar a Shikamaru y todo porque era...

_"la reencarnacion de Yusei_" pensó Temari de repente_ " por eso se lo llevaron, para quitarle su poder..y._." una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba_ " yo soy la de Ai cuyo poder fue capaz de separar a las 6 islas del continente...tal vez si me dejó capturar me lleve al castillo de Yami...es arriesgado, pero es una mejor idea que solo vagar por un lugar tan peligroso como este esperando un milagro"_

– todo sea por salvarlo – dijo casi en un susurro Temari

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntaron sus compañeros

- confían en mi? – los shinobis asintieron con la cabeza algo confundidos por la pregunta– entonces quedense en este lugar...busquen al resto y luego sigan el rastro que les pienso dejar. Tengo un plan para encontrar el castillo, pero deben confiar en lo que haré y no dejarse ver

- confiamos en ti temari-kun – dijo Hinata

Naruto estaba un poco dudoso, esa palabras no le inspiraban confianza, hablaba como si pensara cometer un acto suicida, pero si Hinata había confiando en Temari él no tenia motivos para dudar.

Al ver que sus compañeros no pensaban intervenir Temari salio entre las rocas y se colocó en una pose retadora en frente de Tetsu

_"es todo o nada Temari"_ fue lo que pensó mientras con el pequeño abanico que le regaló Shikamaru usó su Ninpou Kamaitachi (remolino cortante)*.

Tetsu no se movió de su posición. Lo que vio Temari la dejó perpleja, Tetsu no tenia ni un rasguño. En ese momento Tetsu hace clones y la rodea:

– me lo hizo muy fácil.. – empezó a decir Tetsu – me han ordenado capturarla y usted que viene a mí, princesa Ai

- pues no te creas que te resultara fácil – dijo Temari sonriendo al saber que su instinto no le había fallado.

Tetsu empezó a hacer unos seños a gran velocidad, Temari intentó detenerlo con su Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante)** sin que este resultara efectivo.

Cuando Tetsu termino de hacer los seños 15 dragones de agua que se dirigían en su dirección. Sin saber exactamente como Temari logró esquivarlos dando un saltó al aire y entonces vio algo que no le agrado: Naruto pensaba intervenir, y el único motivo por el que no lo había hecho antes debió ser que Hinata lo detuvo

_"no! Es muy pronto para que pierda, se dará cuenta del engaño...por otro lado, él es un egocéntrico...aquí vienen sus dragones de nuevo"_ pensó Temari mientras aguantaba la respiración y recibía el impacto. El dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable _" tal vez no fue una buena idea del todo el recibir directamente ese ataque"_. Temari escuchó unos pasos acercarse y fingió que estaba inconsistente. La risa demoniaca de Tetsu le hizo saber que su plan había funcionado _" resiste Shikamaru, ya voy por ti"_

Tetsu coloco el cuerpo "inconsciente" de Temari y se la llevó cargando en el hombro. Una vez que estuvieron lejos Hinata finalmente soltó a Naruto

– ¿por que hiciste eso?

- ella lo tenia planeado desde un inicio. Si la capturan la llevaran al castillo y solo deberemos seguir su rastro

- pero ella..

- esta bien, solo fingió desmayarse. Ahora debemos reunir a los demás para llegar al castillo.

- ¿y como piensas hacer eso?

- mientras tuve en mi poder los regalos de Ino y Temari descubrí un dato interesante, los cristales reaccionan con señales de chakra

- ¿señales...de chakra?

- cuando usamos el chakra parte de este queda en el aire, según la forma en que lo usemos las señales varían de intensidad. Los cristales reaccionan ante ellas y emiten una especie de luce que solo son visibles para los que lo poseen, los insectos de Shino y para los que poseen kekkei genkai ( técnicas de linea sucesoria) oculares.

– entiendo – mintió Naruto

– si emito mi chakra de cierta forma puedo hacer que brille y le envié un mensaje en clave morse para que venga. He usado este método antes con los insectos de Shino y por eso se que él también lo recibirá, al igual que kakashi, aunque se encuentren a varios kilómetros de distancia

- Hinata eres genial. Yo nunca hubiera pensado en algo parecido – dijo Naruto entusiasmado haciendo sonrojar a Hinata – rápido,cuanto antes los llames, mas pronto recataremos a Temari y Shikamaru

- hai – respondió Hinata aun sonrojada.

* * *

* Temari envía ráfagas de viento capaces de cortar al objetivo y desviar las armas enemigas.  
** versión mas poderosa del Ninpou Kamaitachi


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: se acerca el final

gritos. Lo único que Temari podía escuchar eran los gritos de Shikamaru

Sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos cada vez mas pequeños con cada grito. Él estaba sufriendo, lo estaban torturando y ella solo podía escuchar.

Las horas transcurrían mas rápido de lo que deseaba. El momento del sacrificio se acercaba y que hacia Temari para impedirlo: nada.

Su plan había fracasado. Tetsu la había atrapado y llevado al castillo de Yami como estaba planeado, pero no contaba con la astucia de esa mujer.

La habían encerrado en una celda que impedía la manipulación del chakra y que además estaba sellada por poderosos conjuros. En cuanto al resto del equipo, ellos debían estar escondidos en alguna parte fuera del castillo, incapaces de entrar debido al ejercito de Yami. Un ejercito conformado por ninjas y espíritus; debían ser cientos, o tal vez miles de ellos.

"_si fue capaz de abrir un portal dimensional y capturar a Shikamaru con tanta facilidad, no debería sorprenderme esto … debí.." _los ojos de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas,_ "debí haber sido mas precavida … Shikamaru, perdoname … he fallado a mi promesa"_

_**flash back **_

Temari estaba ayudando a Gaara con unos papeles cuando u ninja entró en la habitación gritando:

– kazekage-sama, el enviado de Konoha ha sido atacado por unos rebeldes. En este momento se encuentra en el hospital y ….

Temari salió por la ventana y corrió al hospital. El enviado de Konoha era Shikamaru, ella debía saber como estaba.

Cuando llegó fue directo a su habitación Él estaba inconsciente, pero no poseía heridas de gravedad. Se acercó. Verlo tan frágil le producía una sensación que no lograba descifrar y que la hacia sentir mal.

– nunca... nadie... te volverá a lastimar. Es una promesa y lo que Sabaku no Temari promete, lo cumple – dijo mas para si misma que para Shikamaru

No entendía porque quería apartarlo del dolor o la razón por la que sentía como propio todo el sufrimiento que él experimentaba, pero esas dudas no le impedirían cumplir con su promesa...

Entró en la sala del kazekage y tomo un papel del escritorio. Colocó su nombre en el espacio designado para ello y se lo entrego a su hermano que la miraba sin entender nada.

– entonces tu quieres ir … bueno, nadie mas se ha ofrecido, por lo que creó que causara problemas – decía Gaara mientras leía el papel – felicitaciones Temari, eres la kunoichi elegida ( voluntaria ) que participara en el kirikae.

**Fin flash back **

– solo me ofrecí para estar en el kirikae para poder estar a tu lado y protegerte … eres el mejor amigo que he tenido – decía Temari entre lágrimas, ya no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar – siempre me cuidaste, escuchaste, entendiste … me aceptaste como soy y me permitiste conocer un lado de ti que no le dejas ver a nadie … es eso, debe ser por lo especial que me tratas y lo feliz que me haces sentir a tu lado que hace 5 meses prometí que nadie te volvería a lastimar – un nuevo grito de Shikamaru resonó en los oídos de Temari – … y no pude cumplirla.

Ella se acostó en el suelo en posición fetal. El clima frío, la oscuridad y el cansancio rápidamente hicieron que se quedara dormida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto veía el ejercito de Yami que rodeaba el castillo. Llevaban varias horas escondidos entre unas rocas intentando idear un plan para entrar. Ellos no poseían nada que le interesara a la "jefa" y un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo seria un acto suicida.

Estaban desesperados. Todos sus planes fracasaron.

– ¡hay que hacer algo! – gritó Naruto sin poder aguantar mas el sentimiento de impotencia que le invadía

– callate que harás que nos descubran – dijo Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza – si sigues así les darás nuestra ubicación

– pero …

– Sakura tiene razón No podemos derrotarlos, pero.. – kakashi miró al cielo antes de seguir hablando – el sacrificio sera dentro de 29 horas y parece que no lograremos entrar antes de que sea tarde.

Todos miraron el suelo avergonzados. Eran ninjas, de los mas fuertes de su aldea, y no solo no habían podido rescatar a Shikamaru, sino que dejaron que Temari cometiera el error de dejarse capturar.

– esto da asco – se limitó a decir Naruto

* * *

– ¡ esto es realmente divertido! ¡ riete! La vida es corta para tener esa cara. Es muy corta y la tuya lo es aun mas – decía Yami a la par que caminaba en círculos alrededor de Shikamaru

Él no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Le daba igual si ella quería mostrar su superioridad, lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara: de una u otro forma. Ya no soportaba el dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

"_ser una nube … y simplemente dejarme llevar por el viento … siempre he querido eso y parece que nunca lo lograré estando en vida … de todos modos moriré y no quiero que los últimos momentos de mi vida estén llenos de dolor … lo único que lamento es no haber podido decirle lo que siento por ella … Temari"_ Shikamaru dejo de oponer resistencia y sintió como todo el dolor desaparecía _" ser una nube … en 1 día y 5 horas … seré una nube"_

Yami notó que Shikamaru había dejado de oponer resistencia a los espíritus ki y una sonrisa sádica se formó en su labios.

"_el jutsu de influencia de Kisho parece que finalmente ha dado resultado". _Yami se retiró del lugar, Shikamaru ya no era un problema, ahora debía encargarse del ultimo cabo suelto de su perfecto plan: Temari


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:¡ yo soy Sabaku no Temari, la reencarnacion de la princesa de los cristales !

Temari despertó sobresaltada. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había dormido. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana que había en su celda, de seguro puesta con la intención de torturarla, y no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

"_en 24 horas se dará inició al sacrificio y yo no puedo ayudarlo"_

en ese momento Temari sintió que era observada. Tomó el pequeño abanico que se encontraba escondido entre sus ropas y se colocó en posición de guardia, si bien la puerta era inmune a los ataques con chakra debía estar preparada por si el dueño de esa presencia decidía entrar y atacarla.

Una risa interrumpió el silencio del calabozo y poco después Temari pudo ver el rostro de quien se había atrevido a reírse de ella, se trataba de una mujer que no había visto antes, pero que aun así sabia de quien se trataba.

– Yami – dijo Temari completamente segura de que era ella

– parece que mi fama se ha acrecentado … lamento haberte despertado, pero te veías tan dulce y tierna durmiendo que no pude con la tentación de despertarte, eres tan insignificantemente débil que creó que sera una perdida de tiempo que me enfrente a ti … es una lastima, le pedí a mi séquito que me trajera a la reencarnacion de Ai y lo que me trajeron fue a ti que ni siquiera eres capaz de salir de esta trampa tan simple … es verdad que luces como ella, pero no posees su fuerza que es lo único que me interesa, no vales la pena.

– no hables de mi de esa manera, yo soy una poderosa kunoichi y …

– bla, bla, bla. Eso no me interesa, Ai hubiera derribado estas puertas en un segundo y no se hubiera entregado … das lastima y deshonras el legado de los legendarios héroes de las seis islas, eres peor que la escoria al tratar de fingir estar a mi altura … no me llegas ni a los tobillos. Me da asco las personas como tu que dicen ser algo que no son … si te queda un poco de dignidad me entregaras ese abanico – Yami señaló el pequeño abanico que Temari llevaba en sus manos – no te humilles mas de lo que ya has hecho, nadie se enterará de lo que sucedió aquí y es probable que le perdone la vida a tu "amigo" si haces eso, sabes … el sacrificio nos es necesario si poseo los poderes de los cristales originales, esos que se encuentran en tu abanico.

Temari se sintió tentada ha concederle lo que pedía, de esa manera podría salvar a Shikamaru y todo esa pesadilla terminará, pero …

"_un minuto, esta no soy yo. Yo no soy ninguna niñita asustada que se rinde ante los problemas, siempre me he caracterizado por enfrentarme a los problemas sin importar lo difíciles que sean y salir victoriosa … nadie me asegura de que esa mujer este diciendo la verdad y yo casi le creó ingenuamente" _Temari retó a Yami con la mirada _" no cederé al juego mental de esta … tiene razón en cuanto a no poseer los poderes de Ai, pero eso no significa que sea una inútil … ella no solo secuestro, torturó y piensa sacrificar a un amigo mió, sino que también se atrevió a insultarme … es hora de que me haga valer y le demuestre lo que soy capaz de hacer, después de todo en situaciones de tensión como esta es en donde sale a relucir mi verdadero potencial"_

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente y ese gesto no paso inadvertido por Yami que desviando la mirada a un punto en la pared que se encontraba a sus espalda pensó:

"_no me mintió Kisho cuando me dijo que esta es capaz de romper su jutsu. Es mas hábil de lo que creí de por si liberar a alguien es complicado y ella no solo liberó a Shikamaru, sino que ahora fue capaz de liberarse a si misma … para mi fortuna esa es la única habilidad de Ai que posee y además no se ha dado cuenta de ello"._

– _Yami_ – el gritó de Temari sacó a Yami de sus pensamientos – no permitiré que le hagas daño a Shikamaru o a alguno de mis amigos, tu puedes que conozcas las habilidades de la princesa de los cristales Ai, pero desconoces el poder de Sabaku no Temari y estas es un error si crees que me podrás vencer fácilmente

– pero si estas atrapada en esa celda, como piensas hacer eso. Yo no soy ninguna tonta y si creíste que te dejaría salir estas muy equivocada

– esa idea nunca pasó por mi mente y te doy un dato que te parecerá interesante: soy la segunda mejor estratega de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas y me he estado especializando en situaciones en donde no pueda usar chakra … además – Temari acercó el abanico a sus rostro y con él dio un rápido movimiento que hizo temblar la tierra – las guardianas me han enseñado lo básico en cuestión de los cristales y se que estos no solo usan chakra como todos creen – dio un nuevo abanicazo que empezó a hacer fisuras en las paredes – estos se alimentan de las emociones y … ¡ en este momento mi furia esta fuera de toda escala!

Temari dio un nuevo abanicazo que mandó a volar la puerta violentamente y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Entonces escuchó a alguien aplaudiendo a sus espaldas y se quedó completamente helada al voltear y descubrir que era Yami:

"_¿en que momento se movió? Es muy rápida y puedo sentir como emana una gran cantidad de chakra maligno. Esto no sera sencillo, pero nunca creí que lo fuera" _Mientras Temari pensaba eso giró rápidamente su cuerpo para darle mas poder al ataque que dirigía hacia ella.

Yami golpeó con uno de sus brazos en el piso cayendo al piso inferior y de esta manera esquivar la ráfagas de fuego con la que Temari la había atacado.

– que lista. Combinar tu jutsu Ninpou Kamaitachi (remolino cortante) con la activación a través de chakra del cristal del fuego te permitió crear un ataque muy poderos, pero lamento decirte que necesitaras algo mejor que eso para vencerme.

" _Hi me dijo que no debía temer a lo nuevo, que mi coraje y mi fuerza de decisión hacia que en mi espíritu todo fuera posible. En ese momento no lo entendí, pero ahora ya creó comprender lo que me quizó decir … __¡ yo soy Sabaku no Temari, la reencarnacion de la princesa de los cristales ! Al igual que en mi vida pasada yo poseo lo necesario para conseguir lo que me proponga, no debo temer a lo que pueda salir mal, debo enfrentarme no solo a Yami, sino también a la vida con voluntad y dejar libre a mis sentimientos, aquellas que me dan poder y no temer a lo nuevo e inexplicable … como es el combinar los poderes de los cristales con mis técnicas y además entre ellos"_

después de esa reflexión mental, Temari atacó nuevamente a Yami, pero esta vez su ataque fue mucho mas poderoso y ella no pudo esquivarlo

– combinar mi Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante), el cristal del fuego y el del viento ha dado como resultado una técnica que ni tu has sido capaz de detener … nada mal para una persona insignificantemente débil no crees Yami

Yami se levantó del suelo, el ataque de Temari solo le había causado unos rasguños, pero fue mas que suficiente para que se ganará su odio. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y dijo en una especie de susurró solo audible para ella:

– parece que me equivoque, ella esta comenzando a utilizar los ataques característicos de Ai y si sigue a esta velocidad muy pronto me superará …esas guardianas debieron haberle dado esa ropa impregnada en la esencia de los espíritus ki haciendo que poco a poco vaya obteniendo el poder de la princesa de los cristales, además no puedo olvidar lo que dijo, es una gran estratega y parece que ya no me tiene miedo … debo ganar tiempo, solo faltan 23 horas y media para que pueda dar inició a la parte final de la ceremonia y me vuelva invencible.

Un ataque igual al anterior sacó a Yami de sus pensamientos y ella para escapar hizo un agujeró en la pared que encontraba atrás de ella. Una vez que tuvo enfrente de ella a Temari decidió que era la hora de contraatacar. Colocó sus manos en frente de ella y empezó a canalizar su energía en ellas formando una esfera de color negro que posteriormente lanzó a Temari

Temari para esquivar la esfera se agacho en el suelo y vio como la esfera seguía de largo e impactaba con una pared destrozándola por completo. si esa esfera le hubiera dado estaría muerta, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello porque vio como Yami intentaba golpearla en el rostro. Recordando la fuerza que poseía, Temari giró en el suelo para esquivar el ataque.

Yami nuevamente colocó sus manos en forma de triangulo sobre su pecho, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez no apareció la esfera negra; ella cambió de posición con ambos brazos estirados a los lados y luego los movió en dirección a las manecillas del reloj. Un total de 10 esferas negras aparecieron y todas fueron en dirección a Temari

Temari las miró y algo en su interior le dijo que un campo de fuerza no soportaría ese ataque. Rápidamente buscó por donde escapar y vio el agujeró en la pared. Sin pensarlo saltó hacia éste y pudo sentir como las esferas impactaban con fuerza contra lo que quedaba de pared.

Cuando cayó al suelo se vio rodeada de una incontable cantidad de ninjas y monstruos que de seguro era el ejercito de Yami Se encontraba en las afueras del castillo y en una posición bastante vulnerable, era imposible e inimaginable creer que podía vencerlos.

– ¡MATENLA! – se escuchó desde lo alto el gritó de Yami

"_no tengas temor a lo nuevo, tienes coraje y decisión, en tu espíritu todo es posible"_

Temari nuevamente recordó las palabras de Hi y sintió una agradable sensación que no lograba descifrar. Se sentía viva y que nada ni nadie le impedirá hacer lo que ella quisiera. Usó un jutsu de clon para hacer aparecer un segundo abanico. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero su cuerpo desprendía una luz de color verde.

Entonces escuchó una voz, su voz, que le decía:

"_tu y yo somos uno Temari Me has despertado de mi sueño y cada vez que tu me lo pidas yo, Ai, te ayudaré. Solo debes dejarte llevar por tus instintos y reconocer lo que sientes. Ahora, dejemosle ver que tan molesta te encuentras y lo que piensas con respecto a su intención de asesinarte"_

Temari tenia un abanico en cada mano y reto con la mirada sus oponentes. Estos se confundieron con su actitud y se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo, pero luego reaccionaron y se le acercaron amenazadoramente. Temari simplemente comenzó a girar sobre si misma activando los cristales del fuego, agua, rayo, tierra y viento simultáneamente creando una especie de pequeño torbellino a su alrededor. Luego juntó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y con en ultimo giró les arrojó el torbellino, que creció de tamaño hasta convertirse en un tornado, y atrapó a una gran cantidad de sus enemigos.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban sorprendidos ante lo que habían visto: Temari no solo había hecho un ataque que ninguno de ellos había visto antes, sino que también había reducido considerablemente el ejercito. Pero ella no se limitó a eso.

Temari se mordió uno de sus dedos y dibujó una linea en uno de sus abanicos

– Kiri Kiri Mai: ( Danza cortante)* – mientras simultáneamente con el otro abanico realizó el ataque con el cual había logrado lastimar ( aunque fueron solo unos rasguños) a Yami

Después de eso nuevamente hizo el poderoso tornado. Cuando el humo que se había levantado por sus ataques se disipó sonrió satisfecha al descubrir que ya no quedaban sino 10 ninjas en pie. Se disponía a atacarlos cuando vio a 10 clones de Naruto con sus rasengan en la mano y acabar con ellos aprovechando que estaban distraídos.

– eso fue simplemente asombroso Temari, no sabia que pudieras hacer algo como eso – gritaron simultáneamente Naruto y Kiba

– les confieso que yo tampoco sabia que podía hacerlo y saben que … a pesar de que las técnicas fueron muy poderosas no me siento cansada

eres asombrosa – dijo Naruto

muy impresionante – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Temari no necesitaba voltear sabia que se trataba de Tetsu – pero no creó que puedas con nosotros tan fácilmente, después de todo ya has caído en la trampas de Kisho.

Temari se dio la vuelta y observo detenidamente a los tres hombres en frente de ella. Uno era Tetsu, a su lado estaba Ryu y el que quedaba debía ser el "famoso" Kisho

– ¿a que se refieren con que caíste en las trampas de Kisho? – le preguntó kakashi a Temari

– ven el hombre que se encuentra a la izquierda – los ninjas de Konoha asintieron con la cabeza a la pregunta de Temari – ese debe ser Kisho, y no puedo asegurar nada … lo único anormal que me ha pasado es una serie de repentinas e inexplicables sensaciones, creó que él debe poseer un tipo de jutsu que le permite controlar o influenciar la mente de las personas a su antojó.

Todos se pusieron en guardia. Esa iba ha ser una fuerte batalla.

– ¡Kisho! – gritó Ryu – inducelos en tu mundo de pesadillas mientras Tetsu y yo le cortamos los cuellos. La jefa no quiere que nos demoremos.

El tal Kisho realizó una serie de seños y los shinobis cayeron al suelo. Mientras tanto Tetsu y Ryu se les acercaban con kunais en sus manos …...

* * *

* Temari invoca a un hurón gigante armado con una guadaña que corta todo lo que hay a su alrededor.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: la triste historia de Ai: aprendiendo del pasado.

Temari no podía encontrarse más confundida de cómo lo estaba en ese momento: se encontraba enfrente de una enorme puerta de madera. Intentó recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, pero su mente se encontraba en blanco.

Entonces escuchó un grito, seguido por otro y luego otro. Todos eran de Shikamaru y parecían porvenir del otro lado de la puerta.

"_él se encuentra del otro lado"_

Sin pensarlo Temari abrió la puerta y entonces vio a Shikamaru, inmóvil, encadenado a una pared. Lentamente se acerco y con cada paso que daba sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

"_¿por que no se mueve? Acaso no estará…"_

Temari se colocó en frente de él y lo miró a los ojos. Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir en cualquier momento. Delante de ella estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Shikamaru.

Quería gritar, pero su voz se ahogo en su garganta. Deseaba correr y vengar su muerte, pero sus pies la obligaban a permanecer inmóvil. Solo podía quedarse ahí viendo el cadáver de a quien una vez considero un hermano.

Entonces escuchó una risa a su espalda. No quiso darse la vuelta, en su interior sabia que era Yami disfrutando su victoria. Tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Shikamaru y le dijo en un susurro:

- Si tú no estas en mi vida no tengo motivos para seguir respirando… por eso no permitiré que esto te suceda.

* * *

En ese momento Temari cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió nuevamente pudo ver a Tetsu y Ryu acercándose con kunais en sus manos. Deseaba acabar con ellos e ir a buscar a Shikamaru, pero la voz en su cabeza la detuvo

"_es muy peligroso que hagas eso. Lo mejor es fingir que sigues dormida, los cristales de protección que tienes en tu abanico y el del broche de la chica rubia no les permitirá acercarse. Se que quieres evitar pasar por lo que yo pasé, pero si quieres lograrlo no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí."_

Temari obedeció y cerró los ojos. Para su suerte parece que ellos no notaron que había despertado y cuando intentaron atacar el campo de fuerza de los cristales se los impidió. Furioso Ryu intento romperlo sin éxito.

- El campo de fuerza de los cristales es indestructible – dijo Tetsu- lo mejor será mantenerlos encerrados dentro de él hasta que terminé la ceremonia, la jefa estará tan contenta en ese momento que no le importara que hallamos fallado en nuestra misión.

- Hay un problema – intervino Kisho acercándose- esa rubia nuevamente escapó de mi técnica.

- Puede ser, pero ella se enfrentó al ejercito y antes de eso a la gran Yami, sin contar la escapa de tus técnicas… su cuerpo debe estar agotado y lo mas probable es que en este momento se encuentre inconsciente por eso – dijo Tetsu – esa no es un problema, pero por precaución lo mejor es que permanezcamos en guardia.

Los tres rodearon los cuerpos inertes de los shinobis atentos al menor de sus movimientos y esperando que el campo de fuerza cediera para poder completar su misión.

Mientras tanto Temari hacia un esfuerzo por permanecer lo más quieta posible, pero la angustia que sentía al no saber como se encontraba Shikamaru no le facilitaba las cosas. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho la voz en su cabeza:

"…_Se que quieres evitar pasar por lo que yo pasé, pero si quieres lograrlo no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí."_

Ese mensaje la confundía. No entendía a que se refería con eso.

_" ¿Acaso Ai pasó por algo parecido a esto?"… _

_

* * *

_

Temari se encontraba rodeada por una inmensa oscuridad.

- ¿Dónde estoy? Acaso me descuidé y Kisho me atrapó de nuevo en su jutsu.

-No Temari, esta es tu mente. Te traje aquí para poder responder a tu pregunta

Esa voz provenía detrás de ella, era la que había empezado a escuchar desde que se enfrentó a Yami, era la voz de Ai. Se dio la vuelta para poder verla y se encontró con una sorpresa. Ella esperaba ver a una mujer imponente, hermosa y fuerte como se la habían descrito las guardianas, una versión mejorada de si misma, pero se encontró con todo lo opuesto.

Ai estaba muy pálida, desarreglada, parecía estar enferma, pero lo que mas inquieto a Temari fue su mirada. Sus ojos eran los de una persona que acababa de llorar y lo confirmaba la tristeza que en ellos se reflejaban

- No soy de seguro lo que esperabas, pero mi vida perdió su rumbo el día en que perdí a Yusei.

- Me dirás que fue lo que pasó

- Creo que seria mejor si te lo mostrara - Diciendo eso Ai desapareció, en su lugar apareció un espejo de cuerpo completo – solo debes mirar el espejo.

Temari se asomo al espejo y entonces pudo ver….

* * *

Ai se encontraba corriendo por un bosque con unas gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro. La lluvia parecía no incomodarla hasta que se tropezó con algo y cayo al piso lleno de lodo.

- Yusei

Nuevamente emprendió la marcha. Su estado de agotamiento era notorio, pero no pensaba dejar que eso la detuviera. Al poco rato llegó a una cueva rodeada de ninjas. Los intentó atacar, pero en ese momento descubrió que no tenía energía, pero no pensaba detenerse. Ella había ido con la intención de rescatar a Yusei y nada se lo iba a impedir. Tomó su abanico y de un movimiento los mando a volar. Entonces entro en la cueva y lo buscó con la mirada. Lo encontró amarado en una esquina. Se acercó a él y lo desato lo mas rápido que sus temblorosas manos se lo permitían.

Una vez que lo libero se disponían a salir cuando se vieron rodeados por los mismos ninjas. Ellos apoyaban la guerra interna que se estaba librando y se les había ocurrido que apoderándose de los espíritus jutsu que poseía Yusei podrían derrotar a Ai y reiniciar los enfrentamientos.

Ai al saber que esas eran sus intenciones decidió enfrentarse a ellos a pesar de no tener energías suficientes para mantenerse en pie, ella había acabado todas sus reservas de energía en la persecución. Yusei quería ayudarla, pero no poseía ningún talento en el combate y los espíritus jutsu aun no se recuperaban de la última pelea.

En ese momento Ai cae al suelo, sus oponentes habían destruido su gran abanico rojo. Ella había dejado su pequeño abanico en un descuido y ahora no tenia armas para enfrentarse a ellos. Vio como uno de los shinobis se le acercaba con una espada y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar su muerte, pero tras de unos segundo los abrió nuevamente extrañada de que aun no hubieran dado el golpe final.

Lo que vio fue a Yusei sobre ella. Él había recibido el impacto de la espada y su cuerpo cayo encima del de Ai. Cuando los shinobis se disponían a realizar el segundo ataque apareció Naftanelele obligándolos a efectuar la retirada.

Ai recostó a Yusei en el suelo e intentó curarlo sin éxito. No pudo evitar llorar ante la idea de verlo morir ante sus ojos.

- No llores Ai que nada de esto es tu culpa.

- Claro que lo es. Ellos iban tras de mi y solo te capturaron para poder obtener a los espíritus jutsu y vencerme, y luego yo que supuestamente vine a salvarte me descuide y por eso ahora te estas muriendo y...

- Cálmate Ai. Nuestro destino no es estar juntos en esta vida y sabes que no considero una forma mas digna de morir que por proteger a la única dueña de mi corazón.

- ¿Naftanelele no puede curarte? Si tú mueres ella también.

- No puede hacerlo. Pero recuerda esto: it caiah im ed sidensint omoc dregan atnes Naftanelele ed erzafue al… es por eso que si yo muero ella solo se introducirá en un profundo sueño del cual despertara cuando se cumpla la condición que te dije el otro día.

- ¿la que escribieron en la pintura nuestra?

- Esa misma… - un fuerte dolor obligo a Yusei a hacer una pausa antes de seguir hablando – solo te pido una cosa, un último beso.

Ai acerco sus labios a los de él en el último beso que se daban. Cuando se separo notó que Naftanelele ya no estaba y colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yusei confirmo su sospecha: él había muerto.

* * *

- No quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo. Trate de salvarlo y por eso cometí muchos errores. – dijo Ai a espaldas de Temari una vez que la visión se había terminado

- Por eso me pediste que fingiera seguir dormida, para poder recuperar las fuerzas que he perdido

- Usar las emociones como fuente de energía tiene un punto débil y es que no eres consiente del gasto de energía sino hasta que es muy tarde. Otro error que estas cometiendo es no confiar en los ninjas que están a tu lado, ellos también quieren rescatarlo y tú simplemente los has estado ignorando. No te desesperes por el hecho de que el eclipse se este acercando porque Yami no es un enemigo fácil y si no tienes cuidado la historia podría repetirse.

- Solo una duda. Naftanelele …

- Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero ahora lo que importa es que te has recuperado y debes seguir con tu misión. Te aconsejo que dejes de negar lo que sientes

- ¿de que hablas?

- A mi me tomo mucho tiempo reconocer que estaba enamorada de Yusei y por eso fue que lo perdí, tal ves pienses que no tiene nada que ver, pero te equivocas. Los cristales reaccionan a tus emociones y el negar que sientes algo te debilita, cuando deje de escuchar a mi cabeza y escuche a mi corazón mis poderes aumentaron, sin embargo ese día habíamos discutido y como ese abanico que tienes tú ahora me lo había dado él lo deje tirado en algún lugar. Si lo hubiera tenido cuando me enfrente a eso shinobis, por mas agotada que estuviera los hubiera derrotado.

- Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo

- Tú amas a ese chico y él te ama a ti. En el mismo momento en que dejes de inventar excusas descubrirás cual es tu verdadero poder.

- Yo no lo amo, él es como un….

- Esa es una excusa, pero se que nada puede ser forzado por lo que no pienso insistir en el tema… Tetsu y Ryu están bajo el control de Yami, la piedra trasparente en tu abanico es el cristal de la verdad y si lo activas los liberaras a ellos y a los otros ninjas de Kisho. Suerte.

- Espera

Temari intento detener a Ai sin éxito, la había dejado sola en su mente. Entonces analizó todo lo que había dicho y descubrió que tenia razón, excepto en lo de estar enamorada de Shikamaru. Decidida a no cometer los mismos errores cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió nuevamente vio a Ryu, Kisho y Tetsu rodeándolos. Cuidadosamente tomo el abanico y toco con su dedo índice la pequeña piedra trasparente.

"_Ahora es cuando empieza la verdadera batalla, ¿me pregunto como reaccionara Yami ante esto?"_

Temari se levanto haciendo un pequeño movimiento con su abanico, el cual emitió un fuerte destello que despertó a los ninjas de la hoja y que dejo aturdidos a Ryu y Tetsu.

Kisho al ver eso le arranco a Ino su broche y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Temari corrió hasta la puerta y la intentó derribar con su Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante), pero un campo de fuerza detuvo su ataque. Entonces algo en lo alto de la gran puerta llamó su atención: el broche de Ino.

- Así que lo colocaste en la parte superior de la puerta para proteger al castillo e impedir que ingresemos – dijo Temari antes de lanzar una pequeña sonrisa – veremos cuanto tiempo funciona tu plan

Entonces caminó directamente hacia donde estaban Ryu y Tetsu quienes aun estaban sentados en el suelo notoriamente confundidos. Se coloco enfrente de ellos y con una voz imponente les dijo:

- ¿nos van a ayudar a luchar contra Yami? Ella es la verdadera causante de los males de su país y se que ustedes fueron manipulados por ella, solo por eso aun siguen con los huesos intactos porque personalmente, y después de todo lo que hicieron, ustedes dos ya estarían en un hospital o en un cementerio. Por eso limítense a responder con un si o un no, y háganlo rápido que no tengo tiempo que perder.

Los ninjas de la hoja no entendían nada, pero la seguridad con la que Temari habló les dejo en claro que tenía algo en mente.

Ryu y Tetsu se habían quedado sin habla. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba la reencarnación de su heroína la cual les hablo desde lo alto con una determinación que no creyeron que alguna persona pudiera poseer. Ellos recordaban todo lo que hicieron cuando estaban bajo el control de Yami y entendían a la perfección a que se refería, por eso asintieron con la cabeza con timidez.

Ante ese gesto Temari no pudo evitar sonreír y nuevamente hablo, esta dirigiéndose a todos los presentes:

- Muy bien. Quiero que escuchen con atención lo que voy a decir …


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: ¿un brillante plan?

Temari miro a todos los presentes y una vez que estuvo segura de que la estaban escuchando decidió revelarles su plan

- Lo primero es estar seguros de a que no enfrentamos. Yami no es un enemigo fácil y hasta el momento tiene todas las piezas del juego a su favor…. Seria una imprudencia entrar ahora sin estar seguros de a que nos enfrentamos. Antes de decirles que decirles mi plan necesito que ustedes dos me digan todo lo que sepan sobre Yami- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Tetsu y Ryu – cualquier cosa por muy insignificante que les parezca me ayudara a entender la forma de pensar de ella y me permitirá saber si el plan que he ideado es el correcto

- ¿Estas segura de que podemos confiar en ellos?- pregunto Kiba- hasta hace unos segundos eran parte del enemigo

- Ellos estaban bajo una especie de hechizo, al igual que muchos de los ninjas y espíritus muertos que nos rodean. He roto el hechizo y mas les vale que no me mientan o les hare pagar por todo el dolor que han causado – dijo Temari como respuesta – bien, ustedes dos respondan.

- Pues – empezó a hablar Ryu – yo no se mucho, ella se limitaba a decir lo necesario y cuando dos grupos de misiones diferentes se encontraban, ella hablaba en clave. La conocí cuando regresaba de una misión y me dijo que ayudara a Kisho. Lo único que debía hacer era separar al chico use de todos. Cuando regresamos me ordeno que me quedara en una de las torres, hasta hace poco cuando quiso que nos enfrentáramos a ustedes… lamento no poseer información útil.

- Es lista y no le gusta dejar cabo sueltos. También me da la impresión que siempre se prepara para el peor escenario – dijo Temari – eso deduje de todo esto y lo que me dijiste lo confirma. Tu información ha sido muy útil.

Esas eran las palabras que salían de su boca, pero la verdad era otra. Ella deseaba que le dijeran algo diferente a lo que ya sabia, tal vez de esa forma pudiera encontrar un punto débil.

- Lo que yo tengo que decir si es útil – dijo Tetsu sacando a Temari de sus pensamientos – junto con Kisho, soy el único que conoce su plan. Ella es un espíritu maligno que desea apoderarse de todo, su tipo de chakra es de oscuridad y como ya saben es muy astuta. Posee tres técnicas: la primera es el SĀKURU kuroi, que consiste en una esfera negra que forma con su chakra con un enorme poder destructivo

- ¿Cómo el rasengan? – preguntó Naruto

- No, es mucho más peligroso. La otra técnica es el roku SĀKURU kuroi esta técnica es una variación de la anterior y le permite hacer hasta 6 esferas negras de igual poder. No conozco la otra, pero siempre le oí decir a los monjes que era la más peligrosa de todas.

- ¿los monjes? – pregunto Sai

- Ellos y Kisho son los únicos que no la obedecen por estar bajo un hechizo. Los monjes son 8 en total y son ninjas desertores de diferentes aldeas. Ellos se han encargado de los preparativos de la ceremonia y están dispuestos a dar su vida por defender a Yami. en cuanto a Kisho no conozco su relación con Yami, pero podría decirse que es su mano derecha y aparte de su técnica de influencia mental no posee otra habilidad, pero con esa técnica es capaz de hacerte creer y sentir lo que el dese por lo que es muy peligrosa.

- Eso es todo – pregunto Temari mientras analizaba la información

- No, hay más. Conozco el lugar exacto donde esta ese chico al que busca, después de todo mi misión era vigilar que no se escapara o informar sobre algún retraso, es en aquella habitación – dijo mientras señalaba lugar en el castillo que los ninjas no lograban precisar – no será fácil entrar, es muy cuidadosa y coloco una infinidad de trampas, además de otras precauciones

- ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto Chouji cada vez mas preocupado por la suerte de su mejor amigo _"sabia que no seria fácil rescatarlo, pero este sujeto lo hace sonar como si fuera algo imposible_"

- En primer lugar a mantenido al chico ese, no se como se llama, bajo la técnica de Kisho por lo que en estos momentos le da lo mismo si vive o muere. En segundo lugar no menciona nada con respecto a los espíritus jutsu o sobre Ai y Yusei en su presencia por lo que desconoce el motivo de su captura. Esto lo hizo con el fin de que si lograba escapar o ustedes rescatarlo, tuviera altas posibilidades de recapturarlo sin problemas mayores. A parte de eso ella es capaz de adelantar el momento en que ocurrirá el eclipse y de hacer que este dure el tiempo que ella desee.

- En otras palabras estamos perdidos – dijo Kiba de mala gana

- Las posibilidades son baja, pero no inexistentes – dijo Temari con la misma determinación con la que había empezado a hablar – Tetsu tu conoces bien las trampas y sabrás como desactivarlas ¿verdad? – él asintió con la cabeza – bueno lo que me han dicho me hez de gran utilidad y me confirma que mi idea inicial esta en lo correcto. Mi plan es simple y consiste en una especie de emboscada.

- ¿emboscarla en su propio castillo? No soy el ninja mas listo, pero eso no suena a una buena idea – dijo Naruto a la par que se escondía detrás de kakashi

- No dije que haríamos una emboscada, sino una especie de emboscada. Entraremos un grupo e iremos directo a la sala donde se esta efectuando la ceremonia esquivando las trampas con ayuda de Tetsu, mientras que el otro crea una distracción. Se que no es el mejor plan, pero teniendo en cuenta quien es nuestro enemigo no tenemos muchas opciones. Ella ha planeado esto cuidadosamente y no nos ha dejado ningún punto débil que golpear, por lo que debemos actuar rápido y este es el método mas rápido y cuidadoso que se me ha ocurrido, si alguno tiene objeciones o una idea mejor que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Temari se quedo en silencio unos segundos y al no escuchar objeciones decidió seguir explicando su plan – bien, parece que están de acuerdo. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es dividirnos, pero como kakashi los conoce mejor que yo será él quien elija los grupos. Lo único que no puede cambiar es el hecho de que Tetsu, Hinata y yo estemos en el grupo de rescate y Ryu con Naruto en de distracción

- ¿Por qué YO EN EL DE DISTRACION? – grito molesto Naruto

- Simple, no debemos llamar la atención y tú eres muy escandaloso. Además el grupo que se encargara de distraer tendrá la misión adicional de estar pendientes del grupo de rescate y deberán decidir cuando deben darnos apoyo, son un grupo de respaldo.

Naruto se resigno a ser un simple refuerzo, la situación no se prestaba para ese tipo de discusiones. Mientras tanto kakashi pensaba cuidadosamente a quienes enviar a cada grupo, si escogía las pocas posibilidades de éxito que tenia se volverían nulas. Después de meditarlo decidió que irían junto con Hinata, Tetsu y Temari, Sakura e Ino por sus habilidades médicas y Shino por la posible utilidad de sus técnicas. El resto seria el grupo de apoyo.

Una vez decidido eso se dio inicio al plan. Lo primero seria entrar al castillo que en ese momento se encontraba protegido por un campo de fuerza. Sabían que si hacían un agujero en el piso podrían pasar, pero se arriesgaban a ser descubiertos.

- Kisho lo teme a Yami por eso estoy seguro de que no le dijo nada. No es muy listo, ni fuerte, por lo que encargarnos de él, mientras no caigamos en su técnica, será fácil. – dijo Tetsu a Temari una vez que estaban analizando la forma de entrar

- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse que de su técnica me encargo yo – dijo Temari con una mirada desafínate mientras recordaba el poder del cristal de la verdad – si cae en su técnica yo los liberare, además…soy prácticamente inmune a ella.

Después de decir eso, Sakura acumulo se chakra en su puño y golpeo el piso hasta formar un túnel por donde todos los shinobis pasaron al otro lado. La excelente capacidad de Sakura para controlar chakra le permitió hacerlo sin causar ruido.

Una vez del otro lado entraron y decidieron que ya era hora de separarse. Ambos grupos tomaron caminos opuestos: el encargado de la distracción tomo el camino más directo hasta Shikamaru, mientras que el del rescate hizo una ligera desviación.

El objetivo del plan de Temari era que Kisho creyera que estaban desesperados y había intentado un ataque directo. Los clones que hizo Naruto y transformo en los ninjas faltantes sumado a lo mal ninja que era Kisho y el hecho de que este no le dijera nada a Yami, aumentaba las posibilidades de éxito.

A pesar de saber que su plan tenia un 76% de probabilidades de éxito, el corazón de Temari no dejaba de decirle que algo no estaba bien, aunque no lograba precisar de qué se trataba.

* * *

Yami miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro a Shikamaru.

- Falta poco – fue todo lo que dijo.

En ese momento entro Kisho algo agitado lo cual no le causo la menor preocupación. Tenía una técnica muy útil, pero era muy débil y la simple misión de asesinar a esos ninjas era suficiente como para agotarlo de esa manera

- Kisho, sal de aquí ahora que no quiero que me arruines el momento por tu debilidad.

- Lamento incomodarla jefa, pero me dio curiosidad de saber cual es el progreso de la ceremonia. En cuanto antes se haga

- ¿estas dándome ordenes? Kisho mantente en tu posición y no abuses de la confianza que te he dado. Si la ceremonia tarda una eternidad no es problema tuyo, y si no te vas en este instante me voy a encargar de enterarte vivo

- Perdóneme, no lo decía con esa intención

- ¿o es que no pudiste con lo que te pedí? Quiero hablar con Ryu y Tetsu, tráelos ahora

- Pero...

- ¿pero? Conmigo no hay pero que valga, o me obedeces o estas muerto – grito Yami.

Kisho se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Solo un milagro podría salvarlo.

- Hemos terminado con los espíritus ki. Ya puede, si lo desea de esa manera, empezar a extraer a los espíritus jutsu.- dijo uno de los monjes

- Por supuesto que eso quiero idiotas que no saben mantener el pico cerrado- grito iracunda Yami, ella había tenido cuidado en no hablar del tema en frente de Shikamaru y ese monje arruinaba todo en menos de un minuto. Respiro profundo y una vez que se calmo decidió seguir hablando - Ahora todos largo y permítanme iniciar con la fase dos.

- Como ordene.

Kisho y los monjes salieron de la habitación dejando a Yami sola con Shikamaru. Esta se acerco caminando de forma seductora a él y le dijo en el oído:

- Kisho es muy mal mentiroso, se que no ha eliminado a esos amigos tuyos. Tampoco el sacrificio es necesario, existen muchas formas de evitarlo y aquí tengo una de ellas- dijo señalando el collar que llevaba puesto - ¿crees que podíamos llegar aun trato?

- ¿de que hablas?

- Hay algo que DESEO de ti casi tanto como los espíritus jutsu y si me lo das no los mataré a ellos, ni a tu mejor amigo, ni a tu compañera de equipo, a esos conocidos tuyos y mucho menos tocare a Temari.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto Shikamaru dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario por salvar a sus amigos y a la dueña de su corazón – te lo daré sin dudar.

- Nada importante y recuerda que ya aceptaste...…solo un hijo tuyo.

* * *

Una vez alejados del salón donde se efectuaría la ceremonia los monjes rodearon a Kisho.

- ¿nos dirás que pasa? – pregunto el mayor de los monjes

- Esa rubia libero a Ryu y Tetsu. Además de que no logre deshacerme de ninguno de ellos. No nos conviene hacerla enojar, tu comentario no es que la haya puesto muy feliz, y si se entera de lo ocurrido mi cabeza no será la única que rodara.

Los monjes permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos y entendieron que Kisho tenía razón, habían cometido un error el mencionar a los espíritus jutsu y sabían que cuando Yami se enojaba no dudaría en atacarlos a ellos también.

- Tu vigila esta puerta, que nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – dijo finalmente el mayor de los monjes mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Kisho los miro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No era el ninja mas hábil, pero el mejor manipulando las mentes y había logrado que los seis mejores ninjas que ha conocido el mundo shinobi se encargaran de su problema.

- Ingenuos.

* * *

El equipo de distracción subió rápidamente los pisos que los separaba de Shikamaru, pero cuando solo les faltaban tres vieron enfrente suyo a cinco hombres con mirada siniestras en sus rostros.

El silencio solo fue interrumpido por el ladrido de akamaru.

- ¿que dice akamaru Kiba? – pregunto Naruto

- Dice que esto no será nada fácil. El nivel de cada uno de ellos es comparable con el de los tres sannin juntos. Debemos tener cuidado.

Diciendo eso los shinobis se colocaron en guardia listos para iniciar la pelea.

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo de rescate caminaba atreves de unos pasadizos. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Tetsu, el cual se detuvo al llegar a una pared.

- Si derribamos esta puerta estaremos justo dos pisos debajo de ellos – dijo Tetsu poco antes de se escuchara un ruido fuerte del piso inferior

- Al parecer el equipo de la distracción ha logrado su objetivo y ha iniciado una pelea en el piso inferior. Podemos avanzar sin peligro, pero aun así no se confíen – dijo Temari mientras que Sakura destruía de un golpe la pared.

A penas salieron notaron la presencia de un hombre encapuchado enfrente de ellos.

- Es uno de los monjes – fue todo lo que dijo Tetsu al verlo.

Todos se colocaron en posición para iniciar un ataque, pero cuando Hinata activo su byakugan noto algo muy extraño

- No puedo verlo. Es como si estuviera muerto – dijo Hinata muy asustada.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: enfrentamientos

Yami se encontraba esperaba la respuesta de Shikamaru. Estaba 100% segura de que aceptaría su propuesta.

- Bien, ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que la única persona a la que pienso entregarme en cuerpo y alma es Sabaku no Temari. Ella será la única mujer a la que pienso darle un hijo y prefiero morir a serle infiel

- ¡PERO TU NO TIENES NADA CON ELLA!

- Puede que ella desconozca mis sentimientos y que tal vez estos no sean correspondidos, PERO YO LE SEGUIRE SIENDO FIEL EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS A COSTA DE MI VIDA SI ES NECESARIO.

Desde que lo conocía, era la primera vez que Yami escucho hablar a Shikamaru con tanta decisión. No había signos de duda en su mirada y eso…. Le gustaba

- En ese caso no hay trato. Como te negaste a darme un hijo tuyo puedo acabar con tu vida y la de tus amigos. Eres un tonto graduado con honores en el tema

- Y tú fuiste mi maestra. Estas demasiado confiada en que tu plan funcionara y si algo me ha enseñado mi experiencia como estratega es que nunca tienes todas la variables, algo siempre puede suceder que provoque que todo lo que tienes en mente fracase, y es obvio que tu no eres capaz de analizar eso. Tu plan es muy superficial y te has dedicado a ver mas allá de los primeros 12 movimientos, no se cuales sean, pero no necesito conocerlos para saber que todo lo que tienes en mente…. No tiene futuro.

"_¿acaso se libero de la técnica de Kisho con solo pensar en ella? Es lógico, se trata de la reencarnación de Yusei. Pero el que quiera negarse hará mas divertida la situación…"_ esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Yami mientras que una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba de su rostro _"pensándolo bien, es mil veces mejor de esta manera..."_

- Ya que te niegas, no insistiré en el tema, no me gusta rogar. Yo prefiero que me rueguen a mí.

Yami camino hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación y Shikamaru no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"_la forma en que habla y lo que dice, su lenguaje corporal, esa sonrisa significa que….."_Ese pensamiento hizo palidecer a Shikamaru y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no entrar en pánico _"debo pensar en algo si no quiero que ella me..."_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la reaparición de Yami con dos pañuelos en la mano. Ella metió uno de ellos en la boca de Shikamaru y con el otro lo termino de amordazar.

- Tu te negaste darme un hijo por la buenas…. Por eso he decidido tomarlo por las malas.- Yami comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y nota que su victima esta temblando. Lo mira directo a los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de alguien asustado, pero decidido a no ceder – no te pongas de esta manera, no es la gran cosa lo que va a pasar. Puede que tal vez te termine gustando.

Diciendo eso continuo con su "importante misión"

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo de distracción veía enfrente suyo a los 5 monjes. Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, kakashi, Sai, y Ryu debían encontrar la manera de enfrentarse a ellos.

- Seria muy riesgoso separarnos, pero lo seria aun más si peleáramos con todos ellos. – dijo kakashi – si al menos supiéramos sus habilidades… no tenemos opción. Kiba ve por el de la izquierda, sai y ryu el que esta a su lado, Chouji el que sigue, Naruto iras contra el siguiente y yo me encargare del ultimo de la derecha. Procuren que los enfrentamientos no duren mas de lo necesario y nos reuniremos nuevamente en este punto.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero cuando intentaron poner el plan en marcha descubrieron que no podían moverse. Miraron a los monjes y los vieron sonreír satisfechos.

"_mantuvimos la guardia alta y aun así pudieron atraparnos en su técnica…. No será fácil ganarles" _pensaba Naruto _"por suerte se encuentra el futuro Hokage en este equipo"_

En ese momento uno de los monjes se les acerco y coloco su mano en el cuello de Ryu

- Lo único peor que un traidor, es un doble traidor – diciendo eso le rompió el cuello con un solo movimiento de su mano – pero ya no será una molestia. Ahora que nos queda… no mucho, solo cinco escorias que harían un favor a la humanidad al desaparecer y dejar que la gran Yami purifique este mundo.

- Genial, otro loco – dijo Kiba provocando el enojo de los monjes

- Tu joven impertinente, serás el que siga a ryu en su camino hacia el otro mundo.

El monje se acerco a Kiba y le coloco su mano en el cuello, pero cuando estaba a punto de rompérselo se detuvo en seco. Un hilo de sangre apareció en su boca acompañado de un fuerte dolor en el estomago. Cuando desvió la mirada para ver quien lo había atacado se encontró con Naruto.

- Pero tu…..

El monje no pudo terminar su frase y cayo muerto debido al impacto del rasengan. El resto de los monjes vieron al chico rubio y luego al que supuestamente habían capturado desaparecer.

- Ustedes lo que capturaron fue a uno de mis clones de sombra. – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Dos de los monjes que restaban atacaron a kakashi y sai, pero cuando su ataque impacto con sus cuerpos estos desaparecieron. Entonces sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos y antes de que pudieran dar la vuelta cayeron muertos por el impacto del chidori de kakashi y otro rasengan de Naruto.

- Muy bien creo que solo quedan ustedes dos para nosotros dos. – dijo Naruto

Eso molesto a lo monjes, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar Kiba y akamaru terminaron con ellos.

- Bien Naruto puedes deshacerte ya de los clones – ordeno kakashi, mientras veía el cadáver de ryu

**Flash back**

Los ninjas del grupo de rescate se disponían a subir las escaleras cuando ryu los detuvo

- Lo mejor será que no suban las escaleras. Si nos encontramos con los monjes tendremos problemas.

- Puedo enviar unos clones- propuso Naruto

- Ellos lo descubrirán a menos que….- ryu miro pensativo al suelo por unos segundos – has los clones de todos menos para mi, yo estaré con ellos y mi presencia bastara para que no descubran la trampa. Ese momento aprovecharan para atacarlos por la espalda y seguir el camino.

- ¿Qué? No hare eso, ellos te matarían – dijo Naruto

- Prefiero morir de esta manera a vivir con la consciencia sucia al saber que traicione a mi país… no tenemos mas opciones y recuerden esto: córtenles la cabeza

**Fin flash back**

- Bien, empecemos a cortar cabezas – dijo kakashi – para poder poner fin a esta masacre.

Ya habían cortado las cabezas de cuatro de los cinco monjes cuando Kiba recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo obligo a arrodillarse y escupir sangre. Uso su agudo sentido del olfato para saber quien había sido su agresor, pero no había nada.

- Kiba ¿estas bien? – dijo Naruto acercándose a su amigo, pero ese preciso momento sintió que alguien los estaba ahorcando.

El aire empezaba a escasear en los pulmones del rubio y su visión comenzaba a nublarse.

"_¿Qué pasa? Si nadie me esta sujetando el cuello porque me pasa esto"_

Kakashi observo a Naruto caer inconsciente en el suelo y luego a Kiba sujetándose fuertemente el estomago cerca de un charco de sangre.

"_de seguro a lo que se refería ryu con cortar cabezas era que estos sujetos aun después de recibir un golpe fatal, mientras sigan con la cabeza puesta pueden atacarnos…. Esto no podría ser peor, nos atacan y ni mi sharingan puede saber de donde provienen los ataques. Lo mejor ser no perder tiempo y cortar la ultima cabeza"_

Kakashi saco un kunei y corrió hasta el cadáver del último monje, pero cuando estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza descubrió que ya no podía moverse.

- ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ? – pregunto Chouji al darse cuenta de la situación

- SOLO CORTALE LA CABEZA AL MONJE – grito kakashi

Chouji y sai corrieron hasta el monje, pero al igual que kakashi una vez que se acercaron ya no podían moverse. De repente sintieron una extraña sensación en su cuerpo y al ver sus piernas descubrieron que se estaban convirtiendo en piedra.

- Este loco nos convertirá en estatuas sino cortamos su cabeza pronto – grito Chouji.

Los tres ninjas intentaron moverse, pero lo único que lograba era que su transformación en piedra fuera más rápida. Akamaru intentaba ayudarlos cuando algo lo arrojo contra una pared.

Este parecía ser el fin. Kiba estaba gravemente herido y no podía moverse, Naruto y akamaru estaban inconscientes y los tres ninjas restantes se convertirían en piedra. Ya resignados a su fin, kakashi, Chouji y sai solo deseaban que el equipo de rescate tuviera mejor suerte que ellos.

En ese momento cerraron los ojos dispuestos a afrontar su muerte con dignidad. Se sorprendieron al sentir que el avance de la piedra se había detenido. Abrieron los ojos y vieron que alguien le había cortado la cabeza al monje.

Buscaron quien podría ser el responsable y se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos al ver a esa persona ayudando a Kiba.

-¡TU! – fue todo lo que pudieron decir al reconocer el rostro de su salvador.

* * *

- ¿Cómo que no puedes verlo? – pregunto Ino – ¿te has quedado ciega?

- Si puedo verlo, pero solo si no activo mi byakugan. Es como si estuviera muerto – insistió Hinata

- No, eso no es – intervino Tetsu – este monje es el mas peligroso de todos. Para derrotar a los otros cinco solo debes cortarles la cabeza, pero este…. No le conozco ni un solo punto débil. Me arriesgaría a decir que después de Yami es el ser mas poderoso que he conocido. Debemos tener cuidado.

- Pues no me importa que tan fuerte sea, nada me impedirá que vaya por Shikamaru – diciendo eso Temari usa su Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante)

Su ataque dio en el blanco, pero no le causo ni un solo rasguño. Sakura se acerco a él con la intención de romperle todos los huesos de un golpe, pero este le sujeto del brazo y la arrojo por las escaleras asiéndola caer varios pisos.

Hinata también la ataco, pero sus técnicas fueron inútiles. Lo único que consiguió fue que el monje la arrojara contra una pared como si se tratara de basura.

- Tetsu crees poder sujetarlo – pregunto en voz baja Ino

- Pues… si – respondió un poco extrañado por la pregunta

- Entonces hazlo.- ordeno Ino.

Tetsu creo una densa niebla y aprovecho un momento en que el monje bajo la guardia y lo sujeto fuertemente de brazos y piernas con una especie de soga de agua. Ino aprovecho eso y uso su técnica de transferencia de mentes.

Una vez dentro de la mente del monje descubrió que esta estaba vacía

"_¿pero como esto es posible? La única explicación es que….."_

En ese momento Ino empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y no pudo resistir más. Se vio obligada a salir de ahí.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su cabeza observo una sonrisa en el rostro de su oponente, el cual se libero fácilmente de la atadura de Tetsu y luego lo arroja al lado de Hinata.

- Parece que solo debo encargarme de un par de lindas kunoichis rubias. – dijo el monje

Temari miro a Ino y le dijo:

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Lo primero que debes saber es que ese sujeto esta muerto. Yami debe controlarlo de alguna manera. Una vez Shikamaru me dijo que es posible controlar cadáveres de esta manera y es muy difícil precisar su poder… la única forma de vencerlos es cortando esa unión, en los otros monjes eso se debía lograr cortándoles la cabeza, pero por lo que dijo Tetsu con este hay que encontrar un método diferente.

- Yo me encargare de él Ino. – dijo sorpresivamente Temari – con ayuda de Ai no me resultara muy difícil encontrar ese punto y destruirlo. Tú cuida de Hinata y Tetsu.

- No me parece …

Tienes que creer cuando te digo que es lo mejor. Debes darte prisa porque si fallo, ustedes deberán encargarse de él, entendido.

Ino asistió con la cabeza y fue donde se encontraban Hinata y Tetsu. Mientras tanto Temari abría su abanico en señal de desafío u le dijo al monje:

- Este será tu final.

* * *

**Nota: **se que me pidieron que no dejar que Yami tocara a Shikamaru, pero mas adelante sabrán que es necesario. Solo esperen….


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: a un paso de ti.

- alguna idea Ai – dijo Temari en un susurro para que su oponente no la oyera.

"_la piedra de la verdad te mostrara su punto débil, luego solo debes atacar… cuando acabe esto, no seria mala idea que te entrenes con las guardianas, no sabes nada"_

- hago lo que puedo y a mi parecer lo estoy haciendo muy bien con tener menos de 2 días de experiencia

"_todo seria tan diferente si reconocieras tus sentimientos hacia Shikamaru..."_

- no insistas Ai con ese tema que no es el momento.

Temari activo el cristal de la verdad y este le enseño el punto débil del monje. Al verlo no pudo evitar reír con malicia y decir:

- vaya ironía. El punto débil de este sujeto sin alma, es su corazón. Ahora solo debo atacarlo.

Temari se disponía a atacar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Por más que intentara moverse lo único que conseguía era que un fuerte dolor le invadiera el cuerpo. Poco a poco la parálisis fue aumentando hasta tal punto que le costaba respirar. Intento pedir ayuda, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno. El aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones y la visión comenzaba a nublarse, hasta que finalmente se desmayo.

El monje se acercaba al cuerpo de Temari con la intención de completar la misión que se le había encargado a Kisho. Entonces fue rodeado por un grupo de insectos que le impedían moverse. La enorme nube negra que le rodeaba empezaba a fastidiarlo, pero no importaba lo que hiciera no podía deshacerse de ella. En ese momento un kunei se clava en el corazón del monje dándole la victoria a Shino.

Cuando Ino termina de atender a Hinata y Tetsu, corre hasta donde esta Temari y empieza a tratar a Temari. A los pocos minutos esta recupera el conocimiento

- debo confesar que en un principio no entendía tu plan Temari, pero creo que fue muy brillante, el haberme dejado atrás para que el enemigo no notara mi presencia y el hecho de que me dijeras su punto débil fue muy útil. – dijo Shino a Temari dándole una mano para que se levantara.

Esta la acepto y siguieron su camino. Ya solo le faltaban dos pisos por subir.

….

Cuando Naruto despertó no entendía porque Chouji, kakashi y Sai tenían la parte inferior de su cuerpo convertida en piedra.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto acercándose

- es una técnica del ultimo monje. La uso cuando nos acercamos a cortarle la cabeza, estos sujetos si que son peligrosos. Por suerte ella nos ayudo – dijo kakashi señalando a una chica que estaba al lado de akamaru

- ¡AIKO! – grito Naruto al reconocerla – pensé que no querías participar de esto

- No es que no quiera – respondió Aiko – el motivo por el que me negué es que no poseo un nivel alto de pelea y si venia no seria mas que un estorbo.

- Pero resulto siendo todo lo contrario – dijo kakashi – si no hubieras parecido akamaru, Kiba y Naruto hubieran muerto y nosotros tres convertidos en estatuas. Además eres la primera ninja-medico-veterinaria que conozco.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Aiko. De repente escucharon unos pasos acercarse y tomaron una posición defensiva, para su sorpresa era una golpeada Sakura subiendo por las escaleras

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Naruto acercándose a ella.

- Cuando salimos del pasadizo por donde Tetsu nos guiaba nos encontramos con un monje y me arrojo por las escaleras.

- Pero… ¿estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes. No son más que ligeros moretones, use mi chakra para formar un escudo alrededor de mi cuerpo y minimizar el daño, mas bien estoy mareada por a ver caído rodando. Un minuto, ¿que paso aquí?

- Larga historia poco tiempo, según las guardianas Yami debe a ver iniciado la fase de extracción de los espíritus ki. – dijo Aiko – debemos liberarlos a ello de las estatuas y el joven del perro tiene que descansar, sufrió una hemorragia interna que contuve, pero un cualquier esfuerzo podría hacer reaparecer el sangrado, lo mismo para el perro – esto ultimo lo dijo directamente a Kiba y akamaru que desde hace un rato intentaban ponerse de pie – yo me los llevare al hospital de la aldea y les deseo suerte en el rescate de su amigo

- ¿eres ninja medico? – pregunto Sakura.

- Medico- veterinaria. Atiende tanto humanos como animales – aclaro Naruto.

- Bueno, será mejor irnos… se me olvidaba – Aiko se coloco enfrente de los tres ninjas atrapados en la roca y realizo un sello que los libero inmediatamente – lo sabia, esta técnica nunca me falla.

Diciendo eso Aiko se llevo a Kiba y akamaru. Mientras tanto los ninjas de konoha subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se encontraron con el equipo de rescate

- ¿acabaron con el monje? – pregunto Sakura

Los ninjas asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a subir los pisos que les faltaban. De repente Tetsu se detuvo y dijo

- ya se supone que debimos a ver llegado. Yami nos ha atrapado en un laberinto.

- Hinata puedes usar tu byakugan y buscar una salida – dijo kakashi

- será inútil – intervino Tetsu – este laberinto fue diseñado par que no se pudiera manipular chakra dentro de él.

- tampoco puedo activar los cristales – dijo Temari - ¿existe algún método para destruir este laberinto?

- solo uno. Salir de él y destruir su fuente de poder, una lámpara de fuego morado. Lo mejor será separarnos y el que consiga salir destruya la lámpara, de esa manera el resto no tendrá problemas – dijo Tetsu

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ese plan e inmediatamente tomaron rumbos diferentes. Temari corría lo más rápido que podía, debía encontrar la salida pronto, su corazón le decía que Shikamaru no estaba bien.

….

Yami miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria el cuerpo desnudo de su prisionero, se había encargado de que esa situación resultara lo más traumatizantemente posible, pero aun así sentía que algo faltaba. Entonces una diabólica idea paso por su mente.

"_bueno, debo asegurarme de que si se escapa no logre invocar a Naftanelele."_

Se vistió mientras que esperaba que Kisho llegara.

- si crees que la has estado pasando mal, en poco tiempo cambiaras de opinión y me estarás rogando para que siga intentando embarazarme de ti, lastima… a los de mi especie le basta con un encuentro y personalmente soy mas del tipo que disfruta ver … no tengo prisa en extraerte los espíritus jutsu, eso no me tomara mas de un minuto y creo que me dedicare a adelantar el eclipse mientras disfruto lo que va a suceder dentro de poco – en ese momento entra Kisho y Yami se sienta en el piso perpendicularmente al cuerpo de Shikamaru – Kisho, enséñale lo que es una sodomizacion y no procura que sea una experiencia muy dolorosa.

…..

Temari no había parado de correr y el aire empezaba a faltarle. Llevaba ya casi dos horas en el laberinto y ya no estaba segura de que caminos ya había recorrido.

- Shikamaru, por favor dime donde estas. Dame una pista, una señal que me permita encontrarte. Te lo ruego, yo quiero salvarte, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a encontrarte.

Una leve briza acaricio el rostro de Temari y esta se sobresalto

- se supone que por aquí no hay corrientes de aire, las ventanas están cerradas como parte del laberinto. Eso significa que cerca de aquí hay una ventana abierta… LA SALIDA.

Temari se dirigió a la dirección de donde parecía provenir la corriente de aire y se encontró con dos puertas. Cerró los ojos y espero que nuevamente fuera el viento el que le indicara el camino.

Su cabello se movió levemente, la corriente de aire provenía de la derecha y ella no dudo en cruzar esa puerta. Del otro lado se encontró con Kisho que lucia extrañamente feliz. Temari abrió su abanico esperando intimidarlo con ese gesto, pero no lo logro

- tranquila. Mientras que estés en el laberinto no podrás usar chakra o los cristales, y es obvio que no eres muy buena en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, yo tampoco lo soy. No vine aquí a pelear, eso seria… ¿Cómo era que decía ese chico?, ya me acorde, problemático.

La ira se apodero por completo de la mente de Temari. No soportaba ver a ese sujeto con esa sonrisa en sus labios, quería romperle la cara a golpes, pero se obligo a mantener la cabeza fría y pensar en algo.

"_lo hace solo para molestarme, pero no le daré ese gusto. Él no vale la pena y mi única preocupación en este momento es Shikamaru. "_

Los pensamientos de Temari fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kisho

- la ceremonia acabo de comenzar. Yami les dio mucho tiempo y no lo supieron aprovechar. En un par de minutos de ese sujeto no quedaran si no un cadáver.

- gracias por el dato – dijo tranquilamente Temari para sorpresa de Kisho – me empecé a preocupar por a ver permanecido tanto tiempo en el laberinto, pero tu me has dicho que todavía tengo tiempo… la forma en que te apoyas sobre esa pared y el hecho de que este pintada de forma diferente me dicen que esa es la salida. Si, creo que ya vi la lámpara que destruirá el laberinto y para tu información – Temari se acerca a Kisho y lo deja inconsciente con un golpe en el cuello – si bien no se me da bien el taijutsu, no significa que no sepa pelear.

Temari atravesó la pared y vio la lámpara. Los cristales nuevamente reaccionaba a su energía y no le costo trabajo destruir la lámpara, pero no tenia tiempo para esperar al resto de shinobis, enfrente de ella estaba la puerta que lo separaba de Shikamaru y la oscuridad que la rodeaba solo podía significar una cosa: el eclipse había empezado.

Entró sin pensarlo dos veces y del otro lado vio a Shikamaru encadenado en una de las paredes y a Yami enfrente de él. Podía ver con claridad una corriente de energía que iba del cuerpo de Shikamaru hacia el de ella que lentamente empezaba a desaparecer.

Yami sabía que Temari estaba detrás de ella, pero no se tomo el trabajo de voltear a verla. Se acercó a Shikamaru y mientras ponía sus largas uñas en su cuello le dijo al oído:

- debes agradecerme el que te vistiera nuevamente al menos morirás con dignidad.

Las largas uñas empezaron hacer sangrar el cuello de Shikamaru, pero antes de que pudiera degollarlo una fuerte ráfaga de aire obligo a Yami a alejarse de él

- ¡estas loca si crees que te dejare ponerle un dedo encima! – grito Temari – tu pelea es conmigo.

- puedo demorar el eclipse todo el tiempo que desee por lo que no tengo ningún inconveniente en deshacerme de ti. Tal vez me seas de ayuda para conocer mis nuevos poderes, solo una cosa – Yami aplaudió. Todas las puertas se cerraron y por todas partes se sentía una energía maligna – esta pelea será solo entre tu y yo, este campo de energía impedirá que los otros ninjas lleguen a ayudarte o que tu intestes huir

- yo nunca huyó – diciendo eso Temari se coloco en guardia dispuesta a darlo todo en la que seria la batalla mas intensa de su vida.

….

**nota:** si se que pensaran que me excedí con la tortura a la que sometí a Shikamaru, pero todo quedara aclarado a su debido tiempo, se que les gustara (o al menos a Shikamaru) la recompensa por tener que pasar por eso.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: una batalla inolvidable

Temari desvió su mirada de Yami y se fijo en Shikamaru. Él lucia muy débil y en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo que sentía.

"_te hare pagar por todo el daño que le has hecho y cuando acabe contigo no tendrás ganas de volver a lastimarlo… ni tu, ni nadie"_

Pensando de esa manera Temari le lanzo a Yami el ataque que en su anterior pelea había dado resultados y que decidió llamar kazegafuku niji*.Al mover el abanico un enorme tornado de agua, fuego, tierra, rayo y viento se dirigió en dirección a Yami.

Yami simplemente dio un salto hacia un lado y entonces unas enormes alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda. Ese no fue la única transformación, su cabello se volvió de un rojo mas parecido a la sangre y le creció hasta llegarle a los tobillos, sus ojos se empezaron a parecer mas a los de un gato, unas marcas rojas le recorrían todo el cuerpo y en su malévola sonrisa se podían observar unos afilados colmillos.

Su apariencia y el aura maligna que desprendía le dada un aspecto atemorizante, tanto que Temari no pudo evitar retroceder un paso.

- te dije que no puedes huir – dijo desafiante Yami – se que el poder que me han dado los espíritus jutsu es increíble, pero tu y yo pelearemos y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo

- ya te dije que yo nunca huyo.

- claro, solo efectúas retiradas estratégicas… no me hagas reír. Creí que representarías un reto, pero me equivoqué. – Yami coloco su manos en su pecho y una esfera negra apareció – lo mejor será darle fin a esto de una vez.

Diciendo eso Yami le arroja la esfera a Temari. Ella coloca su abanico enfrente de ella y activando el cristal de la protección crea un campo de fuerza a su alrededor que la protege del ataque.

Yami no conforme con eso le empieza a lanzar de forma sistemática y el campo de fuerza empezaba a agrietarse.

"_no resistiré por mucho tiempo de esta manera, debo hacer algo" _pensaba Temari cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada a Shikamaru y descubrió que él estaba llorando en silencio _"ni una sola, me asegurare que Shikamaru no vuelva a derramar ni una sola lagrima mas. Él no se merece nada de lo que le ha pasado y esta vez si cumpliré mi promesa"_

"_¿Qué diferencia hay? No tienes el chakra o la energía emocional para derrotarla, no entiendo porque te empellas en seguir con esto, podrías aprovechar un descuido y huir. Que yo amara a Yusei no significa que tú tengas un deber con Shikamaru, nada te ata a él. ¿Por que lo haces?"_

Esas palabras de Ai la hicieron pensar y mientras daba un giro para lanzar un nuevo kazegafuku niji le grito la respuesta

- ¡SHIKAMARU ES UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!

Esta vez Yami no logro esquivar el ataque y la fuerza del mismo la hizo chocar contra una de las paredes. Temari al ver correr un hilo de sangre de los labios de la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha y se acerco corriendo a ella. Una vez que estuvo a pocos metros de ella le lanzo nuevamente el kazegafuku niji, pero mucho mas fuerte que el anterior

"_pensar en Shikamaru me hace fuerte. Él me da mi poder y pienso usarlo para protegerlo"_

Nuevamente miro a Shikamaru y descubrió que ya no estaba llorando. Él miraba incrédulo toda la escena sin entender del todo lo que ocurría, su mirada de confusión lo delataba. Temari le dedico su famosa sonrisa en señal de que todo iba a estar bien y en respuesta Shikamaru le sonrió tímidamente. Yami aprovecha la distracción de Temari y le lanzo su SĀKURU Kuori (esfera negra).

Temari no logro esquivar el ataque y si no fuera por el campo de fuerza hubiera salido gravemente herida. Antes de que pudiera reponerse del ataque Yami empezó a golpearla mientras decía:

- como este taijutsu es debido a el espíritu jutsu Tai el campo de fuerza no se activara – Yami patea la mano de Temari lanzando el abanico al otro lado de la habitación – y ahora estas indefensa.

- no te confíes

Temari empezó a contraatacar, pero sus movimientos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no eran tan rápido y poderosos como los de su oponente. Si no lograba hacer algo pronto seria su fin

…...

* * *

Mientras tanto el resto de los ninjas llegaba al salón donde Tetsu les dijo que estaría Shikamaru, pero al intentar abrir la puerta no lo lograron. Naruto hizo un rasengan e intento derribarla sin éxito

- parece que esta protegido por algún campo de fuerza – dijo kakashi – se que es poco probable, pero puedes ver que pasa del otro lado Hinata

- lo intentare – Hinata activo su byakugan y logro ver a la perfección lo que ocurría del otro lado- Shikamaru se encuentra encadenado en una de las paredes. Temari esta peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Yami y esta perdiendo…. Un momento Temari se esta alejando y esta corriendo al otro lado de la habitación. Yami le ha lanzado esa esfera negra y casi alcanza a Temari… pero ella ha contraatacado con el tornado que combina a todos los elementos. Ambos ataques se han anulado y….

Hinata continuo narrando la pelea.

…...

* * *

Temari miraba a Yami. Había logrado engañarla con un ataque falso y recuperado su abanico. La pelea parecía estar muy pareja y la perdedora seria la que se quedara primero sin energía.

"_Lo que siento en este momento es tan fuerte que puedo pelear durante horas y con la misma intensidad. Defenderé a Shikamaru cueste lo que cueste..."_

Yami vio la sonrisa en los labios de Temari y pudo adivinar lo que pensaba y eso la preocupada.

"_no puedo dejar que esto se alargue por mas tiempo. Ella se ve aun mas decidida y no la vero cansada, en cambio yo estoy consumiendo la mayor parte de mi energía en mantener el eclipse y no me ayuda el hecho de que esta ceremonia este inconclusa. Hasta que no efectué el sacrificio los espíritus jutsu no me darán todo su poder"_

En ese momento el kazegafuku niji la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Yami hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que sabia de ella buscando un punto débil y no le fue muy difícil encontrarlo

- parece que matare dos pájaros de un tiro – diciendo eso Yami libero a Shikamaru y lo coloco enfrente de ella – si me atacas tu novio también saldrá herido y a diferencia de mi, él no esta en muy buenas condiciones.

Temari no sabia que hacer. Por más que intentaba encontrar una forma de atacar no encontraba ninguna que no lastimara a Shikamaru.

"_debo mantener la cabeza fría y pensar en algo. ¿Arriba? ¿A la derecha? ¿A la izquierda? No, no, no. Es muy arriesgado, pero se que existe la manera, debe de haberla"_

- ¡TEMARI! – Grito Shikamaru sacándola de sus pensamientos – debes atacarla con esa técnica nueva tuya.

- si lo hago saldrás gravemente herido Shikamaru y eso es algo que no pienso permitir – respondió Temari intentando disimular la angustia que la invadía

- por favor Temari, si no la detienes ella destruirá todo lo que quieres

- y si hago lo que me pides también

- Temari, yo… – Shikamaru miro a Temari con una ternura que ella no podía creer que existiera – yo no quiero verte sufrir y si para eso debo dar mi vida lo hare con gusto, pero te equivocas si crees que dejare que eso pase. Yo pienso luchar hasta el final y me asegurare que tu técnica surta efecto – Shikamaru uso el poco chakra que poseía para hacer su técnica de sombra imitadora y obligo a Yami ha caminar unos pasos hacia a delante – NO PODRE DETENERLA MAS DE 10 SEGUNDO, ATACA POR LA ESPALDA Y DE ESA FORMA NO ME LASTIMARAS TANTO.

- aun así, yo no creo...

- Temari confió en ti y siempre lo hare. AHORA ATACALA.

Algo en las palabras de Shikamaru le dio la confianza que necesitaba y sin dudarlo se coloco detrás de ellos y le lanzo su llamar kazegafuku niji.

Yami sabia que si ese ataque la impactaba seria una muerte segura. Por eso reunió toda su energía y se libero de la técnica de Shikamaru. Una vez que estuvo libre voló hasta el techo y como consecuencia Shikamaru recibió todo el impacto de la técnica del llamar kazegafuku niji

Temari no podía creer lo que veía

"_yo quiero ayudarlo y lo único que he logrado es lastimarlo" _

Se acerco a su lado y vio horrorizada las heridas que le había provocado. Tenía quemaduras y cortes por todo el cuerpo, además estaba cubierto de sangre.

"_no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. En su estado era imposible que detuviera a Yami y mucho menos que soportara esta técnica, como pude ser tan ingenua. Todo esto es mi culpa y…."_

- Temari …yo …ten...go que decirte…algo…muy impor...tan...te – dijo Shikamaru entrecortadamente por su estado – la..mento.. a ver..te men..tido. es..to no es tu ..culpa. no llores.

- no intentes hablar. Debes resistir, yo te sacare pronto de aquí y así Ino y Sakura te podrán curar todo…estará...bien – a Temari cada vez le costaba mas aguantar las gans de llorar – solo debes resistir un poco mas.

- no tema...ri. es..to debo ..decir..telo. en el …bar..co, yo quería..decir..te que te amo. Te he ama..do des..de siem..pre y por eso … te hize ..a..tacar..me

- no te entiendo. Mejor no digas nada.

- NO…yo te amo y…. Por …eso quie..ro que vi..vas. te amo con ..todo..mi . – Shikamaru le lanzo una débil sonrisa antes de seguir hablando – tu eres fuer..te y podrás ven..cerla, confió en ti. Lo uní..co mas fuer..te que tu, es la fuer..za con la que …te amo.

En ese momento Shikamaru empezó a toser sangre y lentamente cerro los ojos mientras que Yami se reía a todo pulmón desde el centro de la sala.

Ella tenía ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y una enorme esfera negra empezaba a aparecer sobre su cabeza. Su energía era mucho más poderosa que antes.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar la habitación marcando el momento en que Shikamaru había muerto, pero Temari no quería apartarse de su lado y ya no le importaba que detrás de ella estuviera Yami. lo único que le importaba era Shikamaru

- esto debo decírtelo. En el barco yo quería decirte que te amo. Te he amado desde siempre y por eso te hice atacarme… yo te amo y por eso quiero que vivas. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Tú eres fuerte y podrás vencerla, confió en ti. Lo único ms fuerte que tu, es la fuerza con la que te amo – Temari acaricio el rostro de Shikamaru – esas fueron tus ultimas palabras y me las dedicaste a mi – las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro y caer en el cuerpo sin vida de Shikamaru – ¿y yo que siento por ti? Tu me amas y por sacrificaste tu vida para que yo siguiera luchando, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me has abierto tu corazón y si yo hago lo mismo… - Temari suspira sonoramente antes de seguir hablando – si abro mi corazón yo te veo como mi mejor amigo y…

…...

* * *

*kazegafuku significa soplar el viento y niji significa arco iris. El soplo del viento arco iris.

**Nota**: intentare subir el capitulo que sigue entre el sábado y el domingo. Faltan otros 5 y para quienes desean saber que le dijo Yusei a Ai antes de morir y el significado del conjuro para invocar a Naftanelele, se enteraran en el siguiente capitulo.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: cuando dos corazones se abren

- No deberías estar aquí.

Shikamaru volteo a ver quien había dicho eso, pero no encontró a nadie. Estaba solo en esa inmensa oscuridad. De pronto una luz apareció enfrente de él marcando el camino que debía seguir para llegar a su descanso eterno

- Todavía no es tu tiempo, debes regresar.

- Cuando se esta aquí no hay forma de volver – dijo Shikamaru a la voz - aunque quisiera regresar no hay forma de hacerlo, y es mejor de esta manera.

- ¿no quieres volver?

- Si regresara solo encontraría más dolor para mi vida y ya estoy cansado de eso.

- ¿y Temari?

- Ella no ve mas que como un amigo, tal ves ni siquiera le importe y solo me utilizaba… nadie puede querer a alguien tan insignificante como yo

- Te estas subestimando. Yo conozco lo que vales y no eres para nada insignificante… no debes apresurar las cosas, recuerda que no todos son como tu que puedes ver los próximos 100 movimientos en unos segundos.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi? Estoy cansado de que jueguen conmigo y lo única que quiere es tener paz, no me importa si estoy vivo y muerto, solo quiero poder descansar.- la voz de Shikamaru empezaba a quebrase al recordar todo lo que le había pasado los últimos 9 días – esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar y solo quiero ponerle un fin …

- Tranquilo, se lo mal que te debes sentir, pero no tienes que soportar esto tu solo. Tienes familia y amigos que estarán dispuesto a ayudarte. No estas solo, y también puedes contar conmigo

- ¡NO QUIERO! Solo quiero que esto termine.

- Y pronto terminara, pero no es necesario que mueras. Si vas a la luz no podrás escuchar – en ese momento se escucho una débil voz femenina, era la voz de Temari – ella quiere que sepas algo, deberías complacerla

- Pero...yo...no…yo…

- No te preocupes por nada, yo estoy aquí contigo, siempre lo he estado.

- ¿Quién eres? … ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Shikamaru casi en una suplica

- Llámame Yusei y no quiero nada de ti, bueno si… ¿recuerdas los juegos de palabras que hacías cuando tenias 3 años y que ni siquiera tus padres entendías que decías? – Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza – yo también solía decir las cosas importantes en exactamente ese idioma y hay un par de mensajes que necesito que le traduzcas al mundo

- ¿Cuáles?

- Ya te enteraras. Ahora solo escucha lo que ella tiene que decirte... te aseguro que te sentirás mejor…...

….

* * *

- … si abro mi corazón yo te veo como mi mejor amigo y como la única persona que ha sido capaz de completarme. A tu lado siento cosas que no creí que pudieran existir y creo que ese es el motivo… por el que mi cabeza se negaba a aceptar que yo…. Te amo. – Temari acerco su rostro al de Shikamaru hasta quedar separados por escasos milímetros – te amo y tenia miedo de perderte, de que mi amor no fuera correspondido y de que por eso salieras lastimado. Por eso me empeñé en verte como un amigo y deje de escuchar lo que mi corazón me decía, me empeñé tanto que termine convenciéndome que esa mentira era la verdad… yo solo quería que estuvieras bien y ahora veo que me equivoque… - en ese momento dejo de contener las lagrimas y las dejo correr libremente sobre su rostro – si hubiera aceptado lo que siento, si hubiera luchado por estar a tu lado, si hubiera seguido a mi corazón y no a mi cabeza ... si hubiera aceptado que te amo… tu aun estarías con vida y tal ves nunca hubieras tenido que pasar por algo como esto… pero el daño ya esta hecho y si en esta vida no podemos estar juntos, nadie podrá separarme de ti en el mas alla.

Temari beso a Shikamaru con toda la ternura con que lo hubiera hecho si estuviera con vida. Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos se acomodo en su pecho y por primera vez vio la gran esfera que Yami tenia preparada para lanzársela, pero eso no le importaba.

"_muy pronto estaremos unidos y nadie nos separara… si tuviera una segunda oportunidad lucharía por defender lo que siento por ti, pero nuestro tiempo se ha acabado y es hora de partir a nuestra eterna unión"_

Yami había terminado de crear la gran esfera negra, era tan grande que ocupaba todo el techo y la energía maligna que emitía era tan grande que podía sentirse en el mundo superior.

- Ahora este será el final de ustedes dos.

Diciendo eso Yami les arrojo la esfera. Temari solo agarro la mano sin vida de Shikamaru y sonrió ante la idea de que pronto estarían juntos. El cristal de la protección creó un campo de fuerza para intentar protegerla aunque ella no quería ser protegida, pero este campo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener ese ataque y aparecieron unas grietas. Temari cerró los ojos.

Una espesa cortina de humo se formo y Yami empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Una vez que el humo se disipo vio cumplirse la peor de sus pesadillas.

Temari extrañada de seguir respirando abrió los ojos y vio sobre ella aun enorme dragón que la había protegido del ataque de Yami.

- ¿Naftanelele? – dijo sorprendida.

Naftanelele la miro con sus enormes ojos lila transmitiéndole un profundo sentimiento de paz que tranquilizo a Temari. Naftanelele acaricio con uno de sus dedos el cabello suelto de Shikamaru y una tenue luz apareció. Cuando retiro su dedo lo que vio Temari le parecía un imposible: Shikamaru había despertado.

Yami empezó a asustarse y les lanzo como una loca su SĀKURU kuroi, pero Naftanelele los bloqueaba con su cuerpo sin recibir un solo rasguño. Temari estaba en estado de shock, ver a Yami en tal nivel de desventaja era increíble y para completar la maravillosa situación Naftanelele había revivido a Shikamaru.

Eso le dio deseos de pelear y tomo su abanico dispuesta a hacer pagar a Yami todo el daño que había causado, pero cuando se disponía a atacar la mano de Naftanelele la detuvo.

- Cuídalo, te necesita.

Le dijo Naftanelele antes de acercarse a Yami e iniciando una nueva pelea. Temari obedeció y se arrodillo al lado de Shikamaru.

- ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto a Shikamaru

- No lo se, ya no se nada.

- ¿Shikamaru? – Temari estaba preocupado, el daño emocional que tenia Shikamaru era muy severo – no te preocupes por nada, ya todo estará bien, Naftanelele es muy poderosa y te va a proteger. Aunque no entiendo de donde vino, se supone que solo aparecería con ese conjuro y no…

- ¿Cuál conjuro?

- "oredadver oram ed... odeb reprim us noc; oñeus oglar us ed Naftanelele a pertarde dropa; empoit lye cioespa lde rarrbrase sla empror edzacpa; cerosin yopur, gredan sma orma lde azferu la" nadie sabe que significa y ...

- Yo si

Temari lo miro sorprendida, pero luego recordó como Ai apareció en su cabeza y le ensenó muchas cosas, no seria raro que Shikamaru hubiera tenido una experiencia parecida con Yusei

- ¿Qué significa?

- La fuerza del amor mas grande, puro y sincero; capaz de romper las barreras del espacio y del tiempo; podrá despertar a Naftanelele de su largo sueño; con su primer beso… de amor verdadero. – dijo Shikamaru intentando sonreír – tu me besaste y eso basto para despertar a Naftanelele.

- Yo…nunca me esperaba algo como eso...y sabes que significa it caiah im ed sidensint omoc dregan atnes Naftanelele ed erzafue al

- Eso quiere decir la fuerza de Naftanelele es tan grande como lo que siento por ti… bueno, mas a menos sidensint no tiene una traducción es solo una palabra que se usa para expresar la grandeza de un sentimiento, en este caso el amor.

Ahora si Temari estaba en estado de shock, el poder de Naftanelele estaba fuera de toda escala lo que significaba que Shikamaru la amaba con igual intensidad. Temari acaricio el rostro de Shikamaru y lo miro con ternura, pero para su sorpresa Shikamaru se levanto bruscamente y la sujeto del cuello mientras le decía:

- Perdóname, pero si no lo hago de esta manera tú me intentaras detener y esto es algo que debo hacer.

Shikamaru apretó el cuello de Temari, solo lo necesario para dejarla inconsciente y busco con la mirada a Yami, la encontró en el techo luchando contra ese dragón que Temari llamo como Naftanelele. Analizo la situación y estiro su sombra para intentar atravesar a Yami.

Yami ya tenia muchas dificultades para defenderse de Naftanelele y al intentar esquivar el ataque de Shikamaru recibió un golpe de Naftanelele que la arrojo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse Shikamaru la atrapo con su técnica de la sombre imitadora y le impidió moverse.

En ese momento Naftanelele empezó a acumular energía en su boca hasta formar una esfera de color lila que le lanzo a Yami por la espalda. Ese ataque no la lastimo, sino que sacó de su interior a los espíritus jutsu.

Shikamaru veía todo incrédulo, los tres seres que salieron de Yami eran imponentes y en su mirada podía verse lo molesto que estaban. Eso hizo que su respiración se entrecortara y se sintió tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar.

Eso no paso desapercibido por Yami que comenzó a burlarse de él y le recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Ella realmente disfrutaba torturarlo y lo estaba logrando. Shikamaru estaba tan alterado que la libero de su técnica y Yami pensaba aprovechar para huir, pero de repente sintió que algo la agarraba fuertemente por la espalda y al voltear la vista vio que era Tai.

- Crees que después de lo que le hiciste te dejaremos huir como si nada – le dijo Tai.

- No pueden hacerme nada. Estoy embarazada y la vida que llevo en mi vientre es inocente de mis actos. Si me haces algo, también se lo harás a mi bebe y según las reglas de Naftanelele no pueden lastimar a una vida inocente.

- ¡Cállate! – grito Nin y estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Yami cuando Naftanelele la detuvo - ¿!QUE HACES? Ella debe pagar por lo que le hizo, solo míralo esta paralizando, temblando, y respira entrecortadamente; esta muy asustado y todo es por su culpa, no me importan las reglas me importa él. ¿esta sufriendo y nosotros no haremos nada?

- Las reglas son las reglas. Yo me encargare que ella pague por lo que ha hecho sin lastimar al bebe. Shikamaru estará bien, solo necesita tiempo.

Esa respuesta no le gusto a Nin y a Tai, pero sabían que no podían desobedecerla. Mientras tanto Gen se acerco a Shikamaru y con su cabeza acaricio su pierna intentando calmarlo, pero lo único que logro fue alterarlo más. Gen agarro suavemente con sus manos-garras los brazos de Shikamaru y lo hizo sentarse.

- No te pongas así que me rompes el corazón. Ya deja de temblar y llorar, ella ya no puede hacerte nada. Tranquilízate por favor. Nosotros estaremos a tu lado a partir de ahora y te vamos a proteger – dijo Gen prácticamente rogando, pero sin que sus palabras tuvieran efecto. Eso fue demasiado para ella y se volteo a ver a Yami y se le acerco con mirada asesina - te hare pagar por lo que le has hecho, y como mis técnicas son ilusiones puedo torturarte tanto como lo hiciste con él sin romper las reglas.

- Aun así no le harás nada – dijo en tono autoritario Naftanelele – he dicho que me encargare de ella y eso es lo que hare.

Gen quería objetar, pero prefirió quedarse al lado de Shikamaru y utilizo su habilidad para transportar su mente a un lugar tranquilo donde él se sintiera a salvo. Coloco sus ojos en los de él provocando que Shikamaru se durmiera en sus brazos, en su rostro se podía ver que ya estaba mas calmado. Eso hizo feliz a Gen y abrazo de forma protectora a Shikamaru, mientras veía con odio a la causante de todo su sufrimiento.

- Naftanelele, ¿Qué piensas hacerle a una mujer embarazada? – dijo Yami liberándose de Tai y acercándose a Shikamaru, pero Gen le mostro sus garras en señal de que estaba dispuesta a pelear. Yami sabia que ella no desobedecería a Naftanelele por lo que no le dio importancia al gesto y continuo acercándose, una vez que estuvo cerca comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Shikamaru –no pueden hacerme nada y no pueden culparme de querer tener un hijo de él solo mírenlo – empezó a bajar peligrosamente su mano y Gen ya no lo soporto mas, cargo a Shikamaru entre sus brazos y salto para alejarse de esa loca – es del tipo que se ve mejor sin ropa, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un idiota.

- ¡YA BASTA! – gritaron Gen, Tai y Nin a la vez – si sigues olvidaremos las reglas y te haremos pagar.

- NO PUEDEN – dijo Yami mientras reía como una lunática.

En ese momento Temari despierta y no logra entender nada, pero al ver inmóvil a Shikamaru y a Yami reír como loca no lo soporto más y le lanzo a Yami su kazegafuku niji, pero Naftanelele se interpuso es su camino protegiendo a Yami. Eso enfureció a Temari.

- ¡QUIETOS TODOS YA! – grito Naftanelele mientras sujetaba con su mano a Yami – ella va a pagar, pero ustedes tres conocen las reglas y no podemos matarla…todavía, por eso – una luz empezó a rodear a Yami y volvió a su forma anterior – la condenaremos a permanecer como una humana, en el peor de los calabozos hasta que el único inconveniente para deshacernos de ella desaparezca y entonces podrán hacerle lo que deseen.

Temari no entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en señal de triunfo al ver a Yami tan vulnerable y molesta

"_Ser una humana sin ningún poder para un espíritu maligno es el peor castigo que pueden darle y saber que no se ha salvado de pagar con su vida lo que ha hecho me reconforta un poco, me pregunto si me dejaran asesinarla… aunque también me gustaría saber cual es el inconveniente, pero lo que importa realmente es que Shikamaru ya va a estar bien" _

En ese momento desapareció el campo de fuerza de Yami y Naftanelele destruyo el techo. Temari y el resto de los ninjas la veía volar hasta alcanzar las nubes rojas del submundo. De su cuerpo empezó a salir una luz de todos los colores que caía al suelo como una cascada, era un espectáculo realmente hermoso y lo mas increíble era el efecto que producía esa luz en todo lo que tocaba: los ninjas recuperaron sus fuerzas perdidas, los muertos revivían, los objetos destruidos se reparaban y el submundo volvió a ser como era antes de que Yami se apoderara de él.

El cielo rojo sangre paso a se convirtió en un cielo azul verdoso, los ríos de lava y sangre volvieron a ser ríos de agua, desaparecieron los esqueletos y en general, el submundo se convirtió en una especie de paraíso.

Yami intento aprovechar que todos estaban distraídos para huir, pero Naruto la rodeo con sus clones, Hinata ya le había informado que chakra era el de una mujer común y corriente por lo que no la quiso atacar. Entonces Ino se le acerco a la pelirroja y la noqueo de un golpe.

- es hora de irnos – dijo Naftanelele a los espíritus jutsu – Gen bájalo ahora.

Gen miro detenidamente a los ninjas y le entrego a kakashi el cuerpo inconsciente de Shikamaru. Después se acerco a los otros espíritus y desaparecieron tras una cortina de humo. Entonces Sakura se acerco a Shikamaru y lo examino.

- parece que solo esta dormido – dijo Sakura una vez que termino de examinarlo – pero por precaución lo mejor será que pase unos días en el hospital.

- solo tengo una duda – dijo Ino - ¿Cómo trajeron a Naftanelele?

- Pues – Temari estaba sonrojada – no era un conjuro, sino unos paso a seguir y accidentalmente yo los hice, pero no pregunten que porque no pienso decírselos.

Los shinobis de la hoja estaban confundidos por la repuesta que les había dado y por el hecho de que se hubiera sonrojado, pero no quisieron insistir en el tema para eso sobraba el tiempo y la prioridad en ese momento era llevar a Shikamaru al hospital

…..

* * *

Temari caminaba contenta a la habitación de Shikamaru con una pulsera en la mano, la que anteriormente le había regalado se había perdido en algún momento. Entro en silencio en su habitación por miedo a que siguiera dormido y había sido una sabia decisión, él aun no despertaba, pero por la forma en que se movía parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Ella se acerco con cuidado y entonces escucho alarmada lo que Shikamaru decía entre sueños:

- no por favor. No me toquen, no vuelvan a violarme, no quiero, no….

Temari dejo caer al suelo la pulsera y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

" _ella violó a Shikamaru…no, esta hablando en plural por lo fueron al menos dos. No, no, no, esto no puede ser posible…..yo…voy a matarla. Buscare ese Kisho que se escapo y luego buscare a Yami, cuando los tenga en mis manos les sacare los ojos, les cortare las lenguas, les arrancare los dedos, les romperé todos los huesos, los clavare con hierros al rojo vivo por todas partes y los pondré sobre una hoguera mientras los abro para sacar uno a uno sus órganos antes de matarlos y todo mientras están bajo el efecto del veneno de ornitorrinco*…. Voy, a hacerlos pagar, pero primero buscare a Aiko, su madre atendió a Shikamaru, ella debe saber sobre esto y debo convérsela de que lo mantenga en secreto, conozco a Shikamaru y se que si alguien se entera de esto se sentirá muy mal…. Bien, primero hablo con la madre de Aiko y luego comienza la cacería"_

Temari beso la frente de Shikamaru y le canto en el oído una canción de amor para calmarlo. Su plan funciono porque al poco rato dejo de hablar dormido y moverse de un lado a otro.

- ten dulces sueños.

Diciendo eso Temari salió de la habitación y se dispuso a ejecutar su plan de la forma mas exacta a que lo había pensado sin darse cuenta que todo el tiempo había sido observada por una sombra que ahora se acercaba con un kunei a Shikamaru.

…..

* * *

*el veneno de ornitorrinco es un veneno que inyecta el ornitorrinco macho y que en los humanos provoca un intenso dolor que dura meses o años y que no puede ser disminuido por ningún medicamento. También provoca vómitos y nauseas.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: más que una promesa, mi razón de vida.

Encontrar a la madre de Aiko no fue un problema para Temari, el problema fue convencerla de permanecer callada

- mi deber como medico es informar al líder de cada equipo el estado de los ninjas a su cargo, sin excepciones

- pero yo soy la segunda al mando y yo ya estoy enterada, no veo el motivo de decirle a kakashi. Nuestra misión ya termino y en un par de días regresaremos a konoha.

- esta bien… entonces debo decirte el efecto secundario del jutsu de influencia mental

- ¿efecto secundario?

Esta técnica debilita la mente, si es usada durante un lapso de pocas horas ese efecto apenas y se nota, pero él ha estado bajo su efecto durante días y si a eso le sumamos la traumática experiencia que vivió no seria raro que sufra ataques de nervios y mi recomendación seria internarlo en un hospital de reposo mental. Debo irme, espero volverla a ver princesa.

Las palabras de la madre de Aiko hicieron que el odio que sentía por Yami y Kisho se incrementara. Sin pensarlo se dirigió al calabozo donde tenían encerrada a Yami. Debía hacerlos pagar por el daño que habían hecho y no le importaba las reglas, ni las guardianas, solo le importaba Shikamaru.

Cuando llego mando a volar a los guardias que le impedían el paso y entro a la celda de Yami. Una vez que la tuvo en frente perdió todo su autocontrol y empezó a golpearla sin ningún tipo de compasión hasta dejarla inconsciente. Entonces sintió a alguien sujetándole las manos y al voltear vio a Hi.

- ¿¡por que me detienes! Ella debe pagar por todo lo que hizo.

- no podemos ir en contra de las reglas de Naftanelele.

- ¿Cuáles reglas? Debo suponer que las mismas que impidieron que ayudaran a Yusei y condenaron Ai a una vida de eterno sufrimiento, no conozco esas reglas y no me interesan.

- Yusei no fue ayudado por Naftanelele en esa ocasión porque la primera regla dice que no se pueden revivir dos veces a la misma persona y para tu información la otra regla dice que no puede lastimar a los inocentes, Yami esta embarazada y ese bebe es al que protegen, no a ella. A penas nazca le darán la pena de muerte, la orden de Naftanelele fue que esta sentencia se ejecutara pocos segundos después del nacimiento.

- ¿un bebe? ¿Quién es el padre?

- no queras saberlo.

Temari recordó en ese momento las palabras que había dicho Shikamaru entre sueños y no le costo trabajo adivinar cual fue el plan de Yami.

- ¡AHORA SI LA MATO! – grito furiosa – esa bruja se aprovecho de Shikamaru solo para quedar embarazada.

- Temari cálmate, tengo ordenes de impedir que la lastimes al bebe

- si no puedo hacerlo ahora – dijo Temari intentando calmarse – puedo ser yo ejecute su sentencia, tengo el método perfecto para acabar con ella.

- después de lo que hiciste hoy… dudo que el líder de la aldea se niegue.

Al escuchar eso una perversa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Temari y sin perder tiempo se fue a buscar a Kisho.

"_si no puedo vengarme todavía de Yami, me desquitare con Kisho"_

…_.._

* * *

Shikamaru se despertó sobresaltado al sentir una fuerte presión en su cara, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Kisho con un kunei en la mano mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca.

- miren que tenemos aquí, un bebito asustado. Sabes, me encargare que esta noche sea la peor y la última de tu insignificante vida….

Kisho quito su mano de la boca de Shikamaru y la reemplazo por su boca, pero eso solo lo hizo para que no gritara cuando le clavo el kunei en sus manos de tal forma que ambas quedaron atravesadas. Tomo la sabana de la cama y lo amordazo tan fuerte que apenas podía llegar aire a sus pulmones.

- no me gustan los gritos.

Se limito a decir Kisho mientras de divertía viendo a Shikamaru temblar de pánico. Entonces sujeto con ambas manos la cara de Shikamaru y empezó a besarle salvajemente el cuello. Eso era mas de lo que podía soportar Shikamaru, al ver que nuevamente pensaban abusar de él lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Kisho estaba tan entretenido que se sorprendió al sentir que alguien lo había jalado y arrojado al piso. Cuando levanto la mirada vio a Tai acercársele y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo atravesó con sus garras matándolo al instante. Tai libero a Shikamaru y se preocupo al verlo igual o incluso peor de cuando había enfrentado a Yami.

- ya termino – dijo Tai intentando calmarlo.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada de sus manos ensangrentadas al cuerpo de Kisho y sintió deseos de salir corriendo. Tai lo abrazo y después de explicarle que ese "hombre" ya no podía lastimarlo lo dejo desahogarse esperando que de esa manera se calmara.

- quiero... irme... lejos…de…aquí. – dijo Shikamaru

- como lo desees.

Tai cargo en brazos a Shikamaru y sin hacer ruido se lo llevo a un lugar donde creía podía encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba su alma.

…..

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Temari fue a visitar a Shikamaru y se llevo una sorpresa. Shikamaru había desaparecido la noche anterior y en su lugar se encontraba el cadáver de Kisho. Preocupada salió del hospital y lo busco como una loca en toda la aldea sin encontrarlo, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y su preocupación solo se había incrementado

"_¿Dónde estas Shikamaru? Por favor, dime donde estas."_

En ese momento Temari sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Gen quien lucia mucho más preocupada y angustiada que Temari.

- ayúdalo

Fue todo lo que dijo y todo lo que Temari necesito saber para seguirla. Gen la llevo a la isla del agua y la condujo a través del bosque hasta una hermosa cascada que caía en un lago haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua se elevaran y que con la luz de la luna brillaran como pequeñas estrellas.

Al otro lado vio a Shikamaru sentado con la cara escondida entre las piernas. Cuando se acerco noto el temblor de todo su cuerpo y podía escuchar perfectamente sus sollozos.

- ha estado así desde que Kisho intento atacarlo, lo trajimos aquí pensando que se calmaría, pero ya vez que no resulto. Ayúdalo – dijo Gen antes de dejarlos solos.

Temari se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello mientras cantaba la misma canción de amor que ayer lo había sacado de la pesadilla, pero esta vez ese método no dio resultado. Fue entonces que empezó a tomar en serio la propuesta de la madre de Aiko de internarlo en un hospital de reposo mental

_"solo será un tiempo y es por su bien."_

Se dijo así misma intentando convencerse de que era lo correcto, pero algo en su interior le decía que nada bueno saldría de dejarlo solo en un lugar como ese. Entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba y al voltear la mirada vio que era Shikamaru, ya había dejado de llorar, pero en su mirada todavía podía ver el miedo y la tristeza que sentía.

- no te mereces alguien como yo... – dijo repentinamente Shikamaru – te escuche cuando dijiste que me amabas, pero yo no soy digno de alguien como tu. Ni siquiera puedo defenderme solo

- eso no es verdad, eres el séptimo ninja mas fuerte del mundo*. Nunca conocí a alguien con tu inteligencia y capacidad de análisis. Mucho menos a alguien con un corazón tan noble como el que posees o con tu peculiar forma de ver la vida. No eres presumido, ni te gusta menospreciar a las personas. Cuando te propones algo no te detienes hasta conseguirlo y es en esos momentos que veo otra faceta de ti. Eres un excelente líder y compañero, un amigo invaluable y el único, después de mis hermanos, con el que no tengo temor de ser yo misma porque se que no te burlaras de mi o usaras lo que te diga en mi contra, y…- Temari miro con ternura a un sorprendido Shikamaru –… si sigo diciendo tus cualidades nunca voy a terminar. Lo importante fue lo que me enseñaste: a se yo misma sin tener miedo… soy tu amiga, soy la mujer a la que amas y tu eres el hombre que yo amo, puedes confiar en mi y en que voy a protegerte de cualquiera que nuevamente piense lastimarte hasta que recuperes tu confianza y entonces dejare de defenderte para pasar a pelear a tu lado.

- Temari, yo… no se que decir. Esto no es justo, tu estas dispuesta ha hacer todo eso por mi y no se si seré capaz de corresponderte.

- lo único que pido es que seas tu mismo y no te presionare, se que lo que viviste fue una experiencia muy dura y pienso armarme de la paciencia que no poseo para esperarte. Y… – Temari se levanto del piso para gritar a todo pulmón – QUE EL MUNDO SE DE POR ENTERADO, PIENSO DEFENDER MI AMOR POR SHIKAMARU SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS Y CUALQUIERA QUE PIENSE INTERPONERSE PUEDE EMPEZAR A RESERVAR LA CAMA DE HOSPITAL AL QUE PIENSO MANDARLO Y PARA LOS QUE SE LES OCURRA LASTIMAR A MI **NOVIO **TAMBIÉN DEBERÁN HACER UNA RESERVACIÓN, **PERO DE UNA TUMBA.**

Shikamaru no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Al ver eso Temari se arrodillo enfrente de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo:

- no bromeo, estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme nuevamente a un ejercito por ti y no me detendré hasta ganar. Nada nos separara, siempre estaré a tu lado cada vez que me necesites.

- eso no es verdad, deberás irte a Suna y yo tengo que quedarme en konoha - dijo Shikamaru profundamente deprimido – nadie puede asegurar que volveremos a vernos.

- se me ocurre un método. Solo debemos casarnos – al oír eso la cara de Shikamaru mostraba su preocupación y Temari se apresuro a tranquilizarlo – solo será un papel que nos permita estar juntos, pero no pienso obligarte a nada y se que eres muy joven para esto, pero es que te amo tanto que no veo motivos para esperar.

Temari lo abrazo esperando que con ese gesto pudiera ayudarlo a tomar una decisión, ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar una negativa y no le pensaba reprochar nada aunque en su interior deseaba que aceptara. El abrazo se extendió hasta que Shikamaru empezó a separarse y sin previo aviso él la beso.

Sorprendida del repentino beso Temari se quedo paralizada por un momento, pero las "dudas" que sentía desaparecieron y le correspondió el beso que Shikamaru le dio como respuesta. Fue un beso dulce y para el gusto de Temari demasiado corto que se quedo con ganas de seguir probando esos labios y dejarse llevar por la magia del momento, pero la palabra que Shikamaru dijo al separarse hizo valer la pena haber puesto fin al que oficialmente era su primer beso.

- acepto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los ninjas regresaban a konoha. Ninguno podía esperar a la boda próxima a realizar y la semana que duro el viaje en barco les pareció eterna.

Lo único que impidió que se casaran en las seis islas fue que Shikamaru por ser menor de edad necesitaba el permiso de sus padres y ese era el motivo por el que Temari empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Ella sabia que convencerlos no iba a ser tarea fácil, nadie entregaría a su único hijo a una mujer mayor de la que prácticamente nada sabían y que tenía fama por su mal carácter. Pero todas sus inseguridades desaparecieron al ver a Shikamaru sonreírle de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo antes de que toda esta historia empezara.

El saber que él podía superar todo lo que vivió con tan solo estar a su lado era algo invaluable. Verlo reír y hablar como si nada hubiera pasado era el mejor regalo que Temari podía recibir y si el motivo era su boda estaba dispuesta a convencer a los señores Nara de una u otra manera

"_¿de que me preocupo? Si dicen que no, solo le pido a Ino que se meta en sus cabezas y haga que firmen el permiso"_

Cuando finalmente tocaron tierra firme se sorprendieron al ver a un ninja de Suna en el muelle. Temari bajo primero del barco y se le acerco

- ¿paso algo?

- la alianza entre konoha y Suna a terminado

- ¡eso es imposible!

- debe creerlo. El kazekage me ordeno llevarla a Suna lo antes posible antes de que estalle una guerra.

Temari miro a Shikamaru que había alcanzado a oír todo y al ver la tristeza de sus ojos decidió averiguar que fue exactamente lo que paso y restablecer la alianza entre las aldeas. Se acerco a Shikamaru y le susurro algo al oído que nadie alcanzo a escuchar para después partir a Suna con la misma determinación con la que había enfrentado a Yami mientras estaba en el submundo

"_nada me separara de Shikamaru, ni siquiera la ruptura de las relaciones entre nuestras aldeas"_

…_.._

* * *

**Nota: **solo por si lo olvidaron, solo faltan tres capítulos, tal vez uno más o uno menos y ya verán la SOLUCIÓN que encuentra Temari…

*NO ES UNA INVENCIÓN MÍA, en una entrevista el creador de la serie (cuyo nombre nunca recuerdo) hizo una lista de los 10 ninjas vivos mas fuertes y ubico a Shikamaru en el séptimo puesto empatado con Asuma.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: ¿problemas en el paraíso?

Temari entro a la oficina de su hermano con llamas en los ojos, estaba tan molesta que había hecho los tres días de viaje en solo uno y medio. Su hermano menor la miro sin alterarse, sabia que ella quería a konoha como su segundo hogar.

- ¿me quieres decir como es eso de que la alianza con konoha termino?

- tranquilízate Temari. Lo que ocurrió fue que unos ninjas de konoha nos estaban espiando y se llevaron información de vital importancia para la aldea. Eso es motivo mas que suficiente para romper nuestras relaciones con esa aldea, si no lo hacia correríamos el riesgo de sufrir una invasión

- ELLOS NUNCA HARIAN ALGO COMO ESO…aquí hay algo mas. Esto no tiene el menor sentido…

"_¿sabes? El cristal de la verdad podría aclarar todo si extiendes el rango de su alcance para que cubra las dos aldeas. Solo debes ir a un lugar abierto con tu hermano y activar lo que yo denomino verdad absoluta. Activas el cristal de la verdad, junto con el del viento y el rayo para que en una fracción de segundo analicen la situación y te den la respuesta, si lo haces sujetando la mano de tu hermano él también escuchara la verdad… es por eso que ese siempre fue mi cristal favorito"_

Temari escucho atenta lo que Ai le dijo y no pudo más que sentirse feliz. Arrastro a Gaara hasta el techo y uso la verdad absoluta, de esa manera se enteraron que toda esa situación había sido causada por un grupo aislado que no confiaba en la alianza y temían que de un momento a otro se librara una guerra.

- ¿todo esto fue producto de personas que no creen que nuestra alianza sea solida? – dijo Temari sorprendida, ella esperaba descubrir… algo distinto – en realidad nunca se filtro información, ni nos espiaron…

- ¿de donde sacaste ese abanico y donde quedo el otro? Y lo más importante ¿desde cuanto tienes este poder?

Ella se quedo paralizada, por un momento había olvidado por completo que su hermano no sabia nada de lo ocurrido en las seis islas. Decidida a terminar con todo de la manera más rápida posible lo encaro y le dijo:

- no pienso repetir la misma historia dos veces… busquemos a Kankuro.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron a solas Temari les conto todo sobre su viaje a las seis islas, omitiendo lo que Shikamaru tuvo que vivir en manos de Kisho y Yami. Cuando Temari termino de contar la historia sus hermanos la miraron sorprendidos, sin duda jamás habían esperado enterarse de algo remotamente parecido. Finalmente fue Kankuro quien rompió el silencio

- Temari, si ahí gente que duda de la alianza lo ultimo que puedes hacer es casarte con Shikamaru, de por si no será bien visto que una mujer de tu edad se case con un niño… y si le agregas que él sea de otra aldea es obvio que las inseguridades van a crecer.

- pero yo lo amo y quiero estar con él.

- y... ¿Dónde piensan vivir? – pregunto Gaara – has pensado en eso. Si tu te vas a konoha, los habitantes de Suna estarán preocupados por ti y sospecharan de konoha; si él viene a Suna sucederá lo mismo. Por mucho que se amen no es el momento… tal vez dentro de un par de años puedas cumplir con tu meta, pero ahora es un imposible.

- pero… yo se lo prometí

- el amor es capaz de superar pruebas y si lograste salvar al mundo del apocalipsis no veo por que no puedan superar esto – dijo Gaara mientras se ponía de pie y camino hasta la puerta. Una vez que llego a la puerta se volteo a ver a su hermana - ¿no vienes? Aun debemos ir a konoha a aclarar todo y buscar la manera de hacer que los aldeanos confíen en la alianza, tu cristal será muy útil y dudo que alguien crea que es una ilusión si tenemos el apoyo de kakashi… ¿él conoce el poder del cristal? – Temari asintió con la cabeza débilmente, se encontraba muy triste por no poder estar junto a Shikamaru – solo necesito que muestres la verdad, después puedes ir con tu novio.

Al escuchar eso Temari corrió y abrazo fuertemente a su hermano, su plan de casarse había fracasado y por eso pensaba aprovechar cada minuto para estar al lado de su querido Shikamaru.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru llevaba varios días encerrado en la biblioteca de su familia estudiando todos los documentos relacionado con la alianza con Suna. Temari le había dicho antes de irse que confiaba en él para encontrar una forma de estar juntos.

En ese momento entra su padre preocupado al ver que su hijo no había descansado desde que había regresado hace casi una semana. Kakashi le había dicho que Shikamaru había sido capturado durante su misión y no se encontraba muy bien emocionalmente. Shikaku se sentó al lado de su hijo y le dijo:

- deberías descansar un poco, es media noche. El kazekage envió una carta en que decía que todo era un malentendido y mañana llegan para analizar todo sobre al alianza. No existe riesgo de entrar en una guerra y ellos se encargaron de esto…

- no quiero – dijo Shikamaru secamente

- ¿Por qué tu repentino interés en la alianza?

- tengo mis motivos

En ese momento Shikaku ve las manos de su hijo y descubre unas cicatrices en la palma de ambas. Luego miro a su hijo que lucia bastante sorprendido y feliz. Le quito el papel que estaba leyendo, era una copia del pacto de alianza. Lo leyó con rapidez y hubo algo que llamo mucho su atención:

"_**En el caso de que un miembro de Suna y un miembro de Konoha decidan formar una familia, ambos se convertirán en el símbolo viviente de este pacto y en el caso de que sean ninjas se convertirán en los representantes de sus kages y serán los únicos con derecho de hablar en su nombre **_(…)

_**Su unión en santo matrimonio podrá realizarse en donde ellos decidan, pero su hogar deberá ser en la aldea de origen de la mujer. Sus hijos no tendrán ninguna responsabilidad adicional. (…)**_

_**Lo que se busca con esta unión es mostrar que si dos miembros de aldeas diferentes pueden convivir juntos no existe motivo para que dos aldeas no puedan ser una sola. Porque en esta unión mas que unir a dos personas, esta uniendo a las dos aldeas. (…)**_

_**Juntos hasta la muerte, es la promesa que los esposos se dicen en al altar, pero con ese gesto están haciendo algo mas. Con su matrimonio habrán dejado de existir la aldea de Suna y la aldea de konoha como entes diferentes para pasar a ser dos partes de lo mismo"**_

Shikaku golpeo fuertemente la mesa sorprendiendo a Shikamaru. Shikaku miro severamente a su hijo y le dijo:

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- yo amo a Temari Sabaku no y si al casarme con ella también ayudo a nuestras aldeas no veo motivo para … - empezó a hablar Shikamaru bastante nervioso hasta que una cachetada de parte de su padre lo interrumpió

- tu no te casaras con… esa. Me niego rotundamente, que no ves que se esta aprovechando de ti. Es completamente ilógico que una mujer que es 5 años mayor que tu quiera casarte contigo

- es solo tres años mayor y para el amor no existe edad. Yo quiero casarme con ella y antes de venir a la aldea ya habíamos acordado hacerlo, lo único que nos los impidió fue mi edad y luego enterarnos de la ruptura de la alianza.

- tu no sabes nada, eres muy joven para casarte

- acaso ya olvidaste que me querías obligar a casar con una mujer que no conocía y ¿ahora te niegas cuando deseo casarme con una mujer que amo?

- tu no sabes que es el amor y no sabes lo que significa estar casado, no eres mas que un niño que vive en una fantasía y no voy a permitir que cometas una estupidez como esa.

Shikaku rompió sin piedad la copia del pacto de alianza y luego arrastra a su hijo con intención de encerrarlo en el sótano, Shikamaru se libera y entonces recibe un golpe en la cara de parte de su padre.

Los recuerdos de los golpes que a veces Yami le daba solo por el placer de verlo sufrir llegaron de repente a la mente de Shikamaru y no pudo evitar ponerse a temblar. Su padre lo agarro fuertemente de los brazos hasta el punto de lastimarlo y le dijo:

- esa mujer solo se esta aprovechando de ti. No seas ciego y entiéndelo de una vez

- tu… no sabes nada.

- quise que te casaras con Yami porque confiaba en ella, pero no ocurre lo mismo con Temari. Ella solo te esta usando y solo sufrirás al casarte con una mujer por obligación, para después tener a un molesto estorbo que no sabe hacer nada al que deberás cuidar aunque no lo quieras y… - Shikaku se quedo en silencio al darse cuenta de que no había escogido sus palabras correctamente.

- ¿molesto estorbo que no sabe hacer nada? ¿Eso es lo que significo para ti? Un impedimento para que fueras feliz y al que nunca quisiste. – Shikamaru empezó a llorar al descubrir que lo que Kisho le hizo creer sobre su padre en realidad era verdad, él no lo quería

- escúchame Shikamaru

- NO QUIERO. Suéltame.

- no hasta que me escuches

- no quiero oír como me sigues insultando, ya he tenido suficiente de esto y para tu información en el párrafo final, el que evidentemente no leíste, dice que los únicos que pueden impedir ese matrimonio son los kages… no necesito de tu autorización, ya no puedes arruinar mi felicidad. Suéltame.

- no voy a dejarte hacer esto...

Shikaku arroja a su hijo escaleras abajo y luego cargo su cuerpo inconsciente a través del patio con intenciones de encerrarlo en el sótano. En ese momento una enorme sombra cubrió todo el patio y al alzar la vista se encontró con un enorme dragón con 12 cabezas. Bajo al suelo a su hijo y se preparo para atacar, pero Nin fue más rápido que él y lo agarro entre sus garras para luego arrojarlo contra una de las paredes.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos en ese momento y sin mirar a su padre se dirigió a su cuarto donde recogió sus cosas. Shikaku no podía acercársele por culpa del dragón y cuando vio a su hijo subir al lomo del dragón con una maleta en mano supo que él no pensaba perdonarlo.

- me casare con Temari y me iré a Suna… ya no te estorbare. Nunca volveremos a hablar y ya no seré el culpable de tu infelicidad

- Shikamaru…

- NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, no quiero volver a verte, no pienso tener nada que ver con este clan. No te preocupes porque la línea de sucesión termine por que mis hijos, unos que si sepan lo que es tener el calor de un padre, seguirán con la tradición de esta familia, considera esto como un salto… como si nunca hubiera existido.

Nin y Shikamaru se fueron desapareciendo en la oscuridad, mientras Shikaku se arrodillo en el suelo y lloro en silencio. Nunca antes había visto a su hijo tan decidió en algo y eso significaba que no pensaba perdonarlo, esa noche había perdido a su hijo y lo mas probable era que cuando su esposa llegara en unos días ella también decida irse.

…

* * *

La emoción que sintió Temari al escuchar a Shikamaru hablar con los kages y los representantes del consejo sobre una "ley" que permitían que estuvieran juntos estaba fuera de toda escala. En ese momento cayo en la cuenta de que cada vez que sentía algo fuera de escala Shikamaru estaba involucrado.

Lo que emocionaba a Temari era ver a Shikamaru como era antes, hablando con seguridad y respondiendo con tranquilidad las preguntas que le hacían. Fue un debate muy intenso, pero al final todos aceptaron.

- ¿y donde se piensan casar? – pregunto muy interesada Tsunade.

- pues… - esta vez la que hablaba era Temari – mientras estuvimos de misión me hice amiga de unas mujeres en las seis islas y ellas me recomendaron un lugar en la isla del fuego. La ceremonia de casamiento es diferente, pero desde que vi ese lugar pensé que era perfecto

- en ese caso partiremos en esta misma noche, cuando antes mejor – dijo Gaara sabiendo que con esas palabras Temari estaría muy feliz – envíale una carta a tus amigas para que vayan organizando todo mientras aquí vemos el resto de los preparativos...

- no Gaara, ellas se encargaran de todo. Yo ya se exactamente como quiero mi boda y solo las guardianas de los cristales pueden hacerla como la estoy imaginando, no tenemos que hacer nada… ellas se encargaran del lugar, la comida, la fiesta, la ropa de Shikamaru y la mía al igual que la de los invitados… todo esta calculado ya.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru miraba el oleaje del mar distraídamente. En solo 2 días llegarían a la isla del fuego y se casaría con la mujer que amaba, pero algo le preocupaba y no le permitía disfrutar del momento. Temari, que lo llevaba viendo en silencio desde hace rato, se acerco a su lado intentando adivinar que era lo que preocupaba a su futuro esposo.

- ¿es por la pelea con tus padres?

- corrección, la pelea con mi padre… ¿es muy ingenuo…esperar que mi madre si me quiera? – dijo Shikamaru ya sin poder evitar llorar

- no, claro que no. Esto debe ser un malentendido, pero de todos modos yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

Temari lo abrazo y espero a que se calmara, sabia que no podía esperar a que se recuperara de un día a otro y ella estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado para apoyarlo cada vez que entrara en esas crisis. Entones Shikamaru se libro de su abrazo y le dijo muy seriamente:

- eso no es todo… el hijo de Yami es también el mío y… no se que hacer. Cuando ella muera su custodia pasara a mis manos y no creo que soporte verlo y recordarla a ella, pero no es justo que quede desamparado por algo que no es su culpa…

- sea cual sea la decisión que tomes yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, si quieres conservarlo yo seré su madre y si no puedes te ayudare a buscarle un hogar y una familia que lo quieran como si fuera propio… no es necesario que tomes una decisión en estos momentos, faltan todavía varios meses y ya veras que con el tiempo te será mas fácil tomar esta decisión.

- gracias por escucharme y permanecer a mi lado

- siempre estaré contigo. Ahora vayamos a dormir, dentro de poco haremos historia.

….

* * *

_**El próximo capitulo es el ultimo (me equivoque al contarlos) y como adelanto narrara la boda según las tradiciones de las guardianas (es decir las que yo me invente), si conocen alguna costumbre de los matrimonios que quieren que salga no teman decírmelo….**_

_**El capitulo tal vez se demore, pero eso será porque vendrá con regalo incluido y se que no se arrepentirán por la espera (solo será una semana)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: la boda

Temari se miraba en espejo emocionada, ese día no solo se casaría con Shikamaru y haría que la alianza entre sus aldeas fuera mas solida. Ese día también cambiaría el triste final que tuvieron Ai y Yusei.

En ese momento entra Sakura para informarle que todo ya estaba listo para empezar la ceremonia. Temari sabia que Sakura no estaba convencida de su plan, pero eso no le importaba y tomo un ramo de azaleas*, claveles rojos**, y rosas blancas***. Era una extraña combinación de flores, pero que significaban todo lo que ellos dos sentían mutuamente.

- aun no estoy convencida de tu ropa, por lo general las novias se visten de blanco y no con un vestido que ya han usado antes – dijo Sakura intentando entender el empeño de Temari por casarse con la misma ropa con la que habían ido al submundo – entiendo que quieras homenajear a Ai y Yusei con tu boda, pero creo que puedes hacerlo con… otra ropa.

- no puedo… el día de hoy le daré el final a Ai y Yusei que siempre se merecieron… no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Temari camino a través de un sendero rodeado de flores de centaurea**** y enebro*****. Después de unos minutos llego al lugar de la ceremonia, todo lucia perfecto.

Los invitados estaban de pie a lado y lado de un sendero que conducía a un pequeño templo rojo con adornos en oro. En la entrada estaba Shikamaru con el vestuario que siempre caracterizo a Yusei, verlo con el cabello suelto y esa enorme chaqueta gris le daba un aspecto bastante maduro y a la vez tierno… en definitiva, lucia como era en el interior: perfecto.

La pareja se tomo de las manos y caminaron hasta el interior del templo donde se encontraba Hi quien iba a oficiar su casamiento. El interior del templo era aun más hermoso que el exterior con todos esos adornos que hacían mención al mar y al calor de la lava. Era un lugar pequeño y por eso todos tuvieron que ver la ceremonia asomados por la ventana.

Hi miro a la pareja y dijo unas palabras que sin duda representaban la relación que había entre ellos dos:

- la lava es imponente y destructiva, su fuerza es capaz de intimidar a cualquiera que se vea atrapado bajo su poder, pero también es calor y luz, es la fuerza vital de este mundo y solo aquellos que se tomen su tiempo para disfrutar de la belleza oculta en su indomable naturaleza podrán disfrutar de sus bendiciones.

El mar es tranquilo y sereno, fuente de vida, pero no es bueno confiarse de esa actitud porque cuando se trata de defender lo suyo cambia por completo su actitud a una dominante que logra intimidar hasta el mas valiente. Esa naturaleza indescifrable hace que muchos le teman, pero solo los que saben respetar y admirar a este elemento pueden estar a salvo y disfrutar de todo lo bueno que le ofrece.

Por si solos el mar y la lava representan muchas cosas, pero juntos una sola: vida. La indomable lava y el impredecible mar al juntarse llegan a estar en un estado de armonía que les otorga el don de la creación.

Si dos entes tan diferentes pueden estar juntos, no existen motivos para que dos personas que se amen no puedan estar unidas. Los problema de la vida, sus personalidades diferentes o cualquier otro supuesto impedimento no son suficientes para colocar una barrera entre dos personas que se aman y esta noche esa unión es simbolizada en este acto ante los ojos del mundo. Una unión que durara hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Hi miro a la pareja de enamorados y abrió una caja que contenía dos anillos. Uno era de plata con una piedra azul cielo y el otro era de oro con una inscripción en la parte interior. Temari tomo el anillo de oro y según la tradición de ese país se lo coloco a su amado diciendo unas palabras que reflejaran cuanto lo amaba:

- En tiempos de desdicha y sufrimiento, te abrazaré, te acunaré y haré de tu dolor el mío. Cuando tú lloras, yo lloro, cuando tú sufres, yo sufro. Juntos intentaremos contener el torrente de lágrimas y desesperación, y superar los misteriosos baches de la vida.

El mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace inspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tu me has dado ******

Por eso, a tu lado por siempre estaré y esta noche, celebro nuestra unión ante los ojos del mar y bajo el calor del fuego. Siempre unidos, tú y yo en uno solo... a partir de hoy y hasta que el mundo deje de girar…

Una vez que Temari le coloco el anillo a Shikamaru en su dedo, él tomo el anillo de plata y mientras se lo colocaba le dijo:

- No soy bueno en decir cosas románticas, pero me basta con pensar en ti para llenarme de inspiración.

Eres todo lo que siempre quise en mi vida y aun mucho mas… eres demasiado perfecta para mi y solo por eso tratare de ser mejor hasta llegar a ser digno de ser amado de una mujer como tu aunque se que ese día nunca llegara.

En tus ojos color esmeralda encuentro una paz que ni siquiera mis adoradas nubes me pueden dar, tu sonrisa me recuerda al sol y tu personalidad me motiva a vivir. Quisiera decir tus defectos, pero simplemente no encuentro ninguno, soy feliz a tu lado y si tuviera que resumir algún día lo que siento por ti no encontraría palabras suficientes para hacerlo.

Yo no te amo y mucho menos te quiero…. Lo que siento por ti esta mucho más lejos de eso. Temari, tu eres mi todo y que mejor prueba de ello que esto, te he dicho cosas que nunca, ni en mis mas locos sueños, creí que le diría a una mujer. Tú me das valor, tú eres mi fuerza y ni el final de los tiempos podrá separarnos.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Temari y ella tomo entre sus manos las de Shikamaru. El mundo se había detenido para ambos, ya no prestaban atención a las palabras de Hi o la emoción de sus amigos al ver una escena tan romántica. Lo único que les importaba a ellos era la persona que estaba enfrente suyo.

El sonido de unas campanas los hizo salir de su mundo de ensueño y volver a su perfecta realidad. Tomados de la mano caminaron por un sendero que los llevo a un acantilado ubicado a solo metros de donde el mar y la lava se unía.

Temari lanzo el ramo de flores lo mas lejos que pudo y al verlo caer justo en una roca ubicada donde se unían el mar y la lava confirmo sus sospechas. La tradición decía que entre mas cerca cayera el ramo de esa roca mayor seria la felicidad que la pareja tendría y ellos eran los primeros en mas de un siglo en a ver logrado que el ramo cayera en la roca.

Sin duda esa había sido una boda mágica e inusual. Del agua empezaron a brotar burbujas de todos los colores mientras que en el cielo comenzaba la más grande lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Era como si el universo entero estuviera celebrando esa unión.

Shikamaru saco de su bolsillo una pequeña pintura de Ai y Yusei que también arrojo por el acantilado. La pintura fue guiada por el viento hasta caer sobre el ramo de flores. Con ese gesto unían las almas de Ai y Yusei en el otro mundo, permitiendo que pudieran descansar en paz y se aseguraban de que estuvieran juntos.

Temari observaba todo el espectáculo, su boda era aun más maravillosa de lo que había creído. Acerco su rostro al de Shikamaru y lo beso en los labios, primero con ternura y luego con toda la pasión que sentía hacia él.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron la unión de sus amigos, estaban felices de saber que el amor al final había triunfado, pero lo que nadie escucho a excepción de Temari y Shikamaru era las voces de Ai y Yusei agradeciéndoles por haberles dado la oportunidad de ser felices.

- nuestro feliz inicio es su perfecto final – dijo Temari al oído a Shikamaru.

Estaba tan feliz por estar junto al hombre que siempre amo, pero que negó reconocer. Estaba feliz porque sus aldeas estuvieran más unidas que nunca. Estaba feliz por haber ayudado a AI y Yusei a estar juntos…. Temari estaba feliz porque nada la separaría de Shikamaru.

¿O si?

….

* * *

*flor que significa romance, fragilidad, pasión y templanza

**significa suspiros del corazón

***amor puro y limpio

****gran felicidad

*****afecto duradero

******tomado de la película el diario de Noah

**Esta es la boda, no me salió tan bien como me la había imaginado y tampoco es muy largo... es una lastima…**

**¿Notaron que deje una pregunta al final del capitulo? La respuesta es simple, ESTE NO ES EL VERDADERO FINAL….**

**Aun quedan muchas preguntas por responder:**

**¿Shikamaru se reconciliara con sus padres?**

**¿Qué paso con el hijo de Yami?**

**Entre otras y aquí es donde entra mi REGALO…. Una segunda parte titulada:**

_**18 años después, la leyenda inolvidable**_

**SI CREYERON QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA (QUE EN REALIDAD ES LA INTRODUCCION A LA OTRA) FUI MALA, SOLO ESPEREN A LEER LA CONTINUACION… PERO TAMBIEN SERE BUENA….**


End file.
